The Voices
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive? Randy/Adam. Please Review!
1. Introduction

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 1/? ~ Introduction

**OOOO**

_A boot-clad foot collided with his side several times in swift succession, and this action continued until a dark reddish-blue bruise that stretched from his ribs to his stomach. Randy moaned, his blunt nails cutting into his arms as he tried to roll away from his attacker. Dark blue eyes focused in on him in the darkness. Eyes that he had come to hate. To fear. Softly, he cried out to the man to stop his attacks. But, despite his protests, they continued more harshly than before. Randy's icy blue eyes rolled back in his head as the pain became too much… but he could not even have the relief of unconsciousness. Instead, ice-cold water sloshed over his body. He awoke with a start._

_Then, the verbal assault came. It was the same array of words that he had heard ten-thousand times, but that didn't mean that they hurt any less. Randy bit down on the inside of his mouth and blood trickled over his teeth and tongue. His stomach turned at the bitter, metallic taste that brutally assaulted his senses. Another kick came, this time to the back of his head. Tiny black and white dots flickered across his vision like some twisted form of hypnosis. Absently, he reached forward to try to find a sturdy surface that could help him climb to his feet. But the minute his arm stretched out, a swift kick to the bone bruised the skin and, most likely, shattered the bone._

"_What's the matter, Randy?" The voice hissed in the darkness. And even if Randy had heard that voice over a million times, he still couldn't put a name to a face. Or maybe he didn't want to. "Is that the best you can do?"_

"_Please…" Randy muttered. He hated that he had been reduced to this._

_A cold laugh echoed in the silence. The toes of a boot hit him in the side of his face. "Please 'what', Randy? What do you want me to do?" The man asked. "C'mon, you can tell me! What… do… you… want… me… to… do?"_

"_Don't… don't do this. Please…" Randy whispered, tears streaking down his face as more blood flowed from the wound in his mouth. "Please… stop…"_

_Another kick landed on the side of his neck. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you…"_

"_Stop…" Randy barely managed to choke out._

"_What?" The man asked._

"_Stop!" Randy exclaimed a little louder this time._

"_I still can't hear you." Each word was accentuated by a swift kick to the side of his head, his neck, his shoulder, his stomach, and his knee. "You'll have to be louder."_

"_STOP!"_

Adam awoke, startled by Randy's sudden shout. His boyfriend had somehow climbed out from underneath the blankets, his sweaty body contorted uncomfortably, and his body lurched every few seconds as if he had been hit by an unseen hand or foot. This was not the first time that Randy had been affected by horrid dreams, but never once had his boyfriend ever told him about them. It hurt to think that Randy didn't trust him, but he knew that the younger man would talk when he was ready. Carefully, Adam reached out and shook Randy's shoulder. The tan man awoke with a start, his fist flying out to defend himself. Adam flinched, but the impact never came.

"A-Adam…" Randy's voice trembled. His icy blue eyes flickered between his fist and Adam's lithe body, which trembled uncontrollably.

Adam's eyes opened slowly, "Randy."

But in that short amount of time, Randy was out of the bed with his back against the wall. How could he have come so close to hurting Adam, the one man who had showed him an ounce of compassion since… he didn't want to think about that. Tears streaked down his tan cheeks, and the world around him blurred. This couldn't be possible. It _couldn't_. All of this time, he had worked so hard to keep himself in check. He had worked so hard to make sure that Adam would _never_ find out about what had happened to him. That was the past. This… _this_ was his future. But he knew that he would never be able to move beyond this unless he told someone.

Slowly, Adam climbed out of bed. Blue eyes fell on the swell of his abdomen… their baby. Their precious baby girl. Adam's hand rested on his baby bump as he slowly closed in on Randy, careful to make sure that Randy saw him coming and wasn't going to lash out again. It was true that Randy had had nightmares before, but he had never been violent, even if he was unaware that it was Adam waking him up. This concerned the blond and, above all, he just wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was okay. Softly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and drew him closer. But Randy remained stiff in his arms.

"Randy, baby…" Adam looked at him, his eyes so full of trust that it physically hurt Randy to look at him. No-one should trust a monster so blindly. "Please, tell me what the matter is."

Adam's arms suffocated him. "No." He shook his head, trying to get Adam to release him. He couldn't stand the physical contact. "No. Don't touch me! Take your hands off of me!"

Adam released him immediately. "Randy…"

Randy could tell that Adam was scared. "I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to -,"

Randy reached for him, but Adam flinched away. It was almost as if Adam expected him to _hit_ him. Randy blanched at the very idea. Never before had Randy put his hands on Adam when the blond didn't want him too… and he most certainly had never _hit_ him before. Long ago, he had promised himself that he would never let someone else be hurt like he had. Had he inadvertently let that happen to Adam? That thought hurt most of all. Quickly, without thinking, he made his way toward the bedroom door. Adam broke out of his stupor and followed him downstairs. The brunette shot him one last look, before he raced out into the cold November morning…

"Randy…" Adam trailed, scared that the love of his life had walked out of his life forever…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Oh, and what should they name their daughter?


	2. Pearls of White

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 2/? – Pearls of White

**OOOO**

Randy stormed into his locker room, the frustration he felt obvious in his eyes. He hated his current storyline with Kane. It wasn't because he couldn't handle it, no. In fact, he had never felt more alive. But he didn't like to think of Kane as a monster, because he wasn't. Randy knew Kane well outside of the arena, and his character couldn't have been more different than the man. Hell, once, he and Kane had even entertained a relationship. But that was another story for another time…

He slid a hand over his face and tried to turn his frown into a smile, because even if Adam had seen what had transpired out there, he would make assumptions that couldn't have been further from the truth. And Randy really wasn't in the mood to explain to him the truth behind the situation. Luckily, the dreams had been held at bay recently. Adam never questioned what had set Randy off that one time, and Randy never talked about it. He still couldn't believe that he had almost hurt his baby like that, and it killed him inside.

"Hey, baby." Randy finally forced that smile, before he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. The blond smiled as he shifted the infant on his stomach.

"Hey." Adam returned the smile. "I saw what happened out there. Are you okay?"

Randy nodded. He really didn't want to talk about it too much, so he lied. "Yeah. I'm fine. But I really, _really_ want to head back to the hotel and sleep, so…"

"Yeah. Of course." Adam was quick to acquiesce. "All your stuff is packed in your gym bag. All you have to do is take your shower and we can head back to the hotel."

"Thanks, babe." Randy said.

Collecting his shower supplies in one hand, he shot one last look at his boyfriend and daughter, before he walked into the stall and started to shed his clothes. The bitterly cold air slapped his skin brutally, but Randy shook it off. Turning on the water, he made sure that all of his skin was wet before he lathered the soap and started to scrub at his flesh. When his tanned flesh started to turn red under the forceful ministrations, he decided to ease up and simply washed off the foam. A sweet scent filled the air.

He cut the water and walked back out to the actual locker room, the towel wrapped around his waist. With a decent one-handed shot, Adam tossed his clothes over to him. Randy dressed quickly, not allowing much time for Adam to admire his toned body. Adam pouted. Randy smirked. Pulling the bag over his shoulder, he motioned for Adam to follow him out into the hall. Gathering up Kimberly's baby blanket and her diaper bag, he followed Randy out of the room and almost ran into his back.

Randy stood there, frozen. Because there, in the middle of the room, stood Kane. Or rather, Glen. He had removed his mask, and he had combed out the mess of tangles in his dark brown curls, but he was still the same monster as far as Adam was concerned. Absently, Adam pulled little Kimberly closer to him. The baby cooed softly, and he shushed her. Her wide blue eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in all that was around her. When they fell on Glen, they did not fill with fear. In fact, Adam could've sworn that she actually _smiled_.

"Adam…" Randy turned to his boyfriend. "Could you give us a minute? There's something that we need to discuss. I promise I'll be out to the car as soon as we're done."

Adam looked a bit confused, but nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Randy watched as they vanished around the corner, before he turned to Glen. "How is she?" He asked, his voice trembling. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"She's wonderful. She loved the present you sent her for her birthday. But she wished you could have been there."

Randy nodded. "I wish that I could have been."

Glen looked at him sincerely. "She misses you, Randy. There isn't a day that passes that she doesn't ask about you. I know that you said that you could do it, but…"

"Things haven't changed, Glen. I can't… I can't look at her without… him." Randy said.

Glen rested a hand on Randy's shoulder softly, and Randy didn't even flinch. He almost leaned into the touch. Because, with Glen, he knew that he was safe. "The wounds are still fresh, I understand."

"I love her so much. But, I _hate_ him." Randy hissed, tears slowly streaking down his cheeks.

Glen patted his shoulder. "I have this for you. She made it for you at pre-school. Just… remember that, as much as it hurts, she loves you. And she needs her father."

"Thank you." Randy said, before he accepted the letter and the small box.

**Dear Mommy,**

**Uncle Glen told me that your birthday was a few days ago, and since I couldn't be there to say 'Happy Birthday', I had Ms. Anderson help me make a present for you. I picked out the prettiest beads, and she put them on the string for me. I'm sorry if it's a little small, but I didn't know how big to make it. I hope you like it. I know it will make you look beautiful.**

**Love,**

**Alanna Orton**

By the time Randy tore his eyes away from the letter, Glen had vanished around the corner. Randy folded the letter carefully and stuffed it into his pocket, before he opened the box and looked inside. Inside, there was a piece of yarn with thick, white pearls strung on it. Alanna had been right… it was beautiful. Tenderly, Randy slid it back into the box and tucked it into his back pocket. If there was one thing on his mind at that moment, it was to head back to the hotel and hide the items before Adam found them…

**OOOO**

"Randy?" Adam asked.

"Hmm?" Randy slurred, his eyes still closed as he tried to fall back asleep.

"I feel like you're…" Adam trailed off, uncertain if he should even continue. He knew that Randy was tired, and when he was tired he wasn't known to be in the best of moods.

"What, Adam? You feel like I'm 'what'?" Randy rolled over onto his side, scooping Adam into his arms and pulling him taught against his chest.

"…like your trying to hide something from me." Adam finished lamely.

With a sigh, Randy opened his eyes and pulled Adam a little closer. He should've known that his behavior would make his baby insecure. He hadn't exactly been the most loving boyfriend as of late. Close contact seemed to initiate the bad dreams, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. Maybe, if he told Adam what was at the base of all of this, Adam wouldn't feel so insecure. But after his little conversation with Glen earlier, he was too choked up to even _think_ about talking about it.

Adam watched Randy uncertainly, waiting to hear what his response would be. He watched as the tanned man shifted uncomfortably, and wondered if he had hit a nerve. But Randy shook it off, reaching up to stroke Adam's soft mane. He leaned up and kissed the man's forehead. Adam frowned… this was not the answer that he had wanted. He could tell that Randy was trying to deflect him, and that didn't settle well with him. But that seemed to be the only answer that he would receive from Randy that night.

"I'm not hiding anything, baby. Just go to sleep, okay?" Randy said.

"Fine." Adam said, before he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful slumber.

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Please Review! So, who do you think hurt Randy?


	3. Memories

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 3/? – Memories

**OOOO**

Randy awoke with a start to find that he was alone in bed, the area that Adam had once occupied cold and the sheets smooth. His heart sank in his chest, and it seemed to beat a mile a minute as he threw the blankets back, a frantic look in his eyes as he searched the small bedroom area of the hotel room. Adam was nowhere to be found. Did he hurt him while he was asleep? Did he attack him, or worse? Randy felt tears burn at his eyes. No. He had sworn that he would _never_ treat the one he loved like that, but he wished he knew for sure…

Luckily, it only took him moments to locate Adam. There, in the main area of the hotel room, sat Adam with their little baby on his lap. He had a Barbie book in his hands and he was reading it to her, while Kimberly was chewing lazily on the ear of her stuffed Raggedy Ann. Randy felt life slowly start to fill him again. Even if it had only been a short amount of time that Adam had been away from him, he had been so afraid. He didn't know what he would do if Adam ever left him.

"What's that, Kimberly?" Adam asked. The child took the doll's ear out of her mouth, let the doll fall out of her little hand, and touched her little fist to the picture. She let out a soft coo. "Is that a dolly?" She let out another coo.

In the darkness, Randy allowed a small smile to form. Adam was such a wonderful father. And he was ten times the father to Kimberly than Randy could ever be to Alanna. Slowly, the smile fell from his face as he removed the beads from his back pocket and rolled them between his fingers. The tears returned full-force. He hated to keep this kind of secret from Adam, but what was there to tell? What was there to tell that wouldn't cause Adam to lose that light in his eyes when he looked at Randy? All he would see was a broken man, and Randy couldn't stand that.

_The brunette had become no more than the embodiment of a bruise. Sometimes, he would be beaten so badly that his body would be covered in bloody bruises. But most of the time, he stuck to inflicting pain where it couldn't be seen by the WWE Universe. However, there were those times when he just didn't care. He would rain hits down over his body until he could barely move, and then he would abandon him to drink… maybe cheat… Randy never knew, nor did he care to find out. The more he was out of the house and out of his life, the better._

_But now, for the first time, Randy was actually looking forward to his fiancee coming home. He hadn't felt well recently, and he had gone to the doctor. He found out that he was three months pregnant. Three months pregnant with a beautiful baby. Really, he should have known better. He should have known better than to think that he would care, or restrain himself, or do __anything__ that would make him even __remotely__ human. Because he certainly wasn't human. He was a wild animal, a beast. And he scared the hell out of Randy._

_So, when he came home, reaking of booze and cheap cigarettes and everything that screamed bar, Randy greeted him with a smile and handed him more alcohol. He looked at him uncertainly, because it wasn't often that Randy was in such a pleasant mood. He was more than a little suspicious, but he did not voice this. Instead, he thanked Randy with a grunt and crashed on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table as he cracked open his beer. Immediately, Randy came over and sat beside him, coming as close as he dared._

"_I went to the doctor today." Randy said swiftly, a small smile blossoming on his face. "She said that I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby."_

_Taking another swig of beer, he turned to Randy and looked him over. "A baby, huh?"_

"_Yeah." Randy nodded enthusiastically. He didn't even see the impending danger._

_And then, the half-full beer bottle crashed down on his head and cracked his forehead open. Randy yelped, blood trickling down his face in slow swirls, mizing with the beer. He was afraid to move, lest he shift the wrong way and impale himself with a glass shard. The man chuckled loudly, oblivious to his lover's pain. He slapped Randy harshly on the shoulder, not caring that Randy flinched away. But when The Viper refused to meet his eyes, he tangled his fingers in his wet curls and yanked his head back._

_He looked Randy over seriously. "Whoever said that I wanted children? You think that I want a boy, that'll grow up to be a wuss, just like his mother? Or maybe it will be a girl, who'll just be a pansy to begin with…"_

_Subconsciously, Randy's arms wrapped around his baby. "It wouldn't be their fault. It would be my fault. But I'll never let it turn out to be like you!"_

_A slap to the face. Randy flinched. "Are you afraid of me, Randy?"_

"_Yes." Randy said, not even trying to lie._

_And then, he tapped his cheek in a matter that fond. "Good."_

"Randy?" Adam asked, noticing that his boyfriend had been standing in the doorway for some time. "Randy, baby, are you okay? You don't look too hot…"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Randy lied.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, there's another hint as to who hurt Randy! Please Review!


	4. Confront the Demons

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 4/? – Confront the Demons

**OOOO**

It was an hour before Raw started when Randy and Adam arrived at the arena, little Kimberly lost in her own little dreamland in Adam's arms. It was hard to believe that she was almost six months old. The time went by too fast. Randy held the door for his boyfriend, who had his hands full with all of the items needed to care for the infant, and Adam flashed him a small smile. Quickly, they made a beeline for the locker room that had been set aside for Randy for that show. Once inside, Adam set Kimberly down on the floor and let her crawl around.

"Could you watch her for a few minutes?" Adam asked softly. "I have to head down to catering to grab some warm water for her bottle. I'll be back before you can miss me."

Randy nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks, babe." Adam kissed him, before he raced out the door.

This left Randy and Kimberly alone. The infant stared at him in a rather unnerving manner, before her little arms gave out and she fell down onto her stomach. Luckily, the floor was carpeted and her fall wasn't too bad. Randy walked over to help her back up, but when he came within arm's reach, she started to cry. She screamed as loudly as she could, and when his hand touched her, her frantic screams only became louder. Randy frowned and released her. Once there was distance between them, she fell silent.

Now, he didn't want to think that Kimberly loved Adam more than him. Or, even worse, Kimberly was _afraid_ of him. But what else could he think? He tried to come closer to her once more, and the tears rained down her chubby face like two identical waterfalls. Kimberly opened her mouth to let out another scream, but Randy quickly recoiled back into the corner. Quiet fell. All of a sudden, Randy couldn't wait until Adam returned with that bottle. Thankfully, the blond returned a few minutes later with the bottle in hand.

"How was she?" He asked. "I see that the room is still intact."

Randy looked down at the infant, who now chewed on her fist as she rolled around on the floor lazily. He decided not to mention the little incident. "She was fine. You shouldn't have worried."

Adam chuckled. "I know. But she's my little baby, and I always worry about her. I don't like to be away from her for _one_ minute. Do I, baby? Do I?"

Kimberly smiled and cooed softly.

After a moment, Adam asked, "Are you ready for your match?"

It was Randy's turn to chuckle. "Babe, my match is the main event. I still have _hours_ until I need to be ready. Unlike you, I don't have to take an hour to make myself look beautiful before a match."

Adam turned up his nose. "The crowd loved it, didn't they?"

Randy nodded. "Yes, they did."

Randy leaned in, ready to claim a kiss from his boyfriend, when Adam smirked and slyly slid out of the way. He bent down and took the little baby into his arms, before he plopped down on the couch and stretched his legs out onto the other cushion so that Randy couldn't sit down. When the brunette scowled, Adam offered him a radiant smile. Randy muttered a slew of curses, before he turned around and decided that he might as well start to get changed and warm-up. He didn't want to sustain an injury in the match, after all.

This time, Adam didn't watch him. Instead, he stared down at the little baby in his arms. She nuzzled her fluffy blond head against his chest, cooing softly as she tried to eat her fist. Slowly, he rocked her back and forth and bounced her on his knee. When her bottle was ready, he took it off of the coffee table and shifted her about. He gently touched the nipple to her mouth, and she started to suck immediately. By the time he was able to wrench his attention away from the baby, Randy was dressed and had started to stretch.

"Randy?" The brunette hummed softly to show that he had heard the blond. "Please, don't be mad. I just… I can't help but feel like you're keeping something from me. And it hurts. I thought that you said there wouldn't be any secrets between us, and…"

"I meant what I said, Adam." Randy said lowly. "There are no secrets between us. Are you accusing me of _lying_ to you? Because you know how I feel about liars."

Randy had stopped stretching and had crossed the distance between them, and was now looming over Adam dangerously. Adam flinched back nervously. "Randy, I -,"

Randy cut him off, furious. "Are you afraid I'm going to hit you?"

"No, I -," Adam whimpered pitifully when Randy knotted his hand in Adam's hair and yanked his head back. Subconsciously, Adam's arms tightened around the now-crying baby. "That _hurts_, Randy."

"Just… shut up." The hand slowly released him. "Shut up… shut up… shut up…"

"Please, Randy…" Adam pleaded. That was a mistake.

The fist connected with his face so harshly that it made Adam see stars, and he recoiled back in fear. Randy's eyes were hazed over, and Adam knew at once that this wasn't his boyfriend, but a defense mechanism. Someone or something had managed to creep into Randy's system, like an infection, and send his body into hyperdrive. And now, he had finally snapped. Fear turned his blood to ice, and he clutched the screaming baby even closer to his body. He didn't notice the thin stream of blood that trailed from the corner of his mouth, but Randy did.

Randy's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He had become the man he hated. Lying to Adam constantly, distancing himself from him, and then hurting him. He had done the unthinkable. He had punched Adam. And it made him feel sick inside to see the love and adoration in those eyes turn to hatred and fear. At that moment, all he wanted to do was die. But he didn't deserve death. Death was the easy way out. He clenched his fists tightly, and Adam recoiled. Randy watched this with tear-filled eyes, before he ran out of the room without a word.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	5. Destiny Meets Reality

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy,?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, Wade/Justin

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 5/? – Destiny Meets Reality

**OOOO**

Randy raced down the hall as fast as he could, earning himself some confused stares from other members of the roster. But Randy didn't care. In fact, at that moment, he couldn't have cared _less_ about what anyone thought. He ran harder and faster until his feet refused to carry him forward any longer. And it was then that he collapsed, his body stiff and sore, in an unfamiliar hallway somewhere in the arena. His back hit the white-wash wall hard, but he didn't even feel the collision.

He couldn't believe what he had done, what he had promised himself that he would never do. Blue eyes flickered down to his hand. The tanned knuckles were crimson and inflamed. He could only imagine what his poor baby's face must look like. Biting down hard on the inside of his mouth, he pounded his fist into the concrete floor until the already raw knuckles busted and bled. Still, he was oblivious to the ache. It was like the world had faded around him, and only his voice remained. The voice of the man who had broken him…

It hurt to remember, but it was impossible to forget. He still bore the scars, each tangible evidence of the hell that he had endured. And he had promised himself that he would _never_ make someone else feel that way – to feel that fear, that vulnerability, that helplessness. Slowly, he lifted his hand to look at the blood-soaked knuckles. His heart hammered madly in his chest as he inspected the crimson coated skin, his blue eyes hazed over with a mixture of complex emotions. And then, a smile slowly started to form.

And then, it was like something snapped within him. Whatever emotion had once been held in those icy blue eyes drained away like water in a stream, and his face became a blank mask. Quickly, he rose to his feet. He didn't care that the blood continued to pour down his hand and create tiny puddles on the concrete floor. All he could hear was his voice, telling him just how similar they had become. It slowly ate at him from the inside out, until all that remained was a shell. He was broken. He was a monster.

"Adam…" he whispered softly, his voice trembling. Adam would never forgive him, so how could he ever forgive himself?

With a calm, almost frighteningly emotionless face, he started to walk back in the direction that he had come. The only sounds were the occasional hiss of his breath, the tap of his boots on the floor, and the splash as drop after drop of blood coated the concrete floor beside him. He only looked up once, and that was to acknowledge the fact that he passed his locker room. Soft noises could be heard from the inside, but he couldn't make out any words. And then he bowed his head and continued on toward the car park.

**OOOO**

"Randy." Adam muttered, finally coming to his senses. Gently, he detached one arm from around the baby and touched it to his cheek. He winced as black dots danced across his vision. "Shit. What the hell just happened?"

The baby cooed softly in his arms as she finished off her bottle.

Slowly, Adam rose off of the couch and walked over to the mirror to see the full extent of the damage. The instant he beheld his face, his heart sunk in his chest. Almost the entire left cheek was swollen and an ugly purplish color. It was sensitive to the touch, and he could see the imprint of Randy's knuckles on his skin. His heart fluttered in his chest as he grazed his fingers over the mark once more. What the hell had come over Randy to cause him to do this? He wanted to believe that Randy would never hurt him, but now this…

Tears slowly started to streak down his face as he looked about, suddenly finding himself worried about being alone. What if Randy came back, and this time he was even angrier than before? Adam tried to shake the idea off, because he _knew_ that Randy would never intentionally hurt him. But… what was that, if not intentional? Adam turned so that his back was to the wall and slowly slid down until his butt reached the carpeted floor, the baby never leaving his arms. Oh God, he had left Kimberly alone with him!

He found himself tearing at the baby's clothes, frantic to assure himself that her skin was still unblemished underneath. He was not disappointed. The baby's skin was still the same alabaster that it had been before, with not even the smallest speck to suggest otherwise. Tears of relief replaced the tears of anguish for the moment. But then, he started to berate himself. Even if Randy had hurt him, what reason was there for Randy to hurt their baby? Randy loved her so much. However, he loved Adam too, and that hadn't stopped him…

"I don't know what to do, baby." Adam whispered to her softly, stroking her dainty blond hair. "I still love him. Is that wrong, baby? Is it wrong to still love him, even if he hit me?"

Kimberly cooed softly and smiled at him.

"Something's wrong with him. I can see it in his eyes every time I ask if he's keeping something from me. He lied to me… he lied to us. I can't take anymore lies, baby." Adam continued as he rocked her back and forth.

Kimberly babbled, before she reached out and took hold of her dolly.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Adam asked continuously, at a loss.

As if offering him a solution for all of his problems, his phone started to ring. Carefully, he lifted the baby off of his lap and set her on the floor over by the couch so that she could roam around as much as she wanted. And then, he pulled over her pink floral diaper bag and started to search for his cell phone (it was so much easier than butt-dialing 911 again…). When he finally found it, he unlocked the screen and looked at the Caller ID. The caller was none other than Jay Reso.

**OOOO**

A little over an hour later, Randy arrived at his destination. He looked up at the super-sized brick mansion in front of him, which belonged to the Bennett family. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he slid out of the car and adjusted his jacket – he had stopped back at the hotel and dressed for the occasion, after all, it wasn't everyday that he went to visit the bastard who had made his life hell. Making sure that the tear tracks were dry on his face, he made his way to the front door and knocked. A voice from inside told someone named 'Rosita' to answer the door.

Seconds later, the door opened and a darling twelve-year-old girl started up at him. Her earthy complexion, mixed with her black hair and smoky blue eyes made it obvious that she was the eldest child of Justin and Stu. "Hello. Can I help you?" Rosita asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think you can." Randy said. "The name's Randy Orton. I'm an old… _friend_ of your father's. I'd like to have a word with him. I'm sure he'll be more than thrilled to see me."

"But, we were just about to sit down to dinner…" Rosita trailed off, uncertain.

"Rosie, whose at the door?" A voice hollered from inside. Automatically, Randy flinched at the sound of his voice.

Rosita turned in to face the kitchen, before she hollered back, "The man calls himself Randy Orton. He says that he wants a word with you, Daddy."

"I'll be there in a minute!" He answered.

Less than a minute later, Stuart Bennett arrived at the front door. He looked between Randy and Rosita, before he flashed the small child a smile and told her to wait for dinner at the table. And then he turned to Randy. Randy reviled this side of Stu… this loving, compassionate side that he was never allowed to see. He detested the fact that Stu had three children that he loved with Justin, yet he had caused Randy to miscarry their first with his brutal attacks. Once the little child was safely inside, Stu closed the door.

It astonished him that the fear he had once felt for this man had now morphed into contempt. He had been through drug counseling, alcoholics anonymous, and anger management classes… and he got to be _normal._ But, thanks to him, Randy could _never_ be normal. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, which contained the ring he had planned to propose to Adam with on their third anniversary. And with that ring, he would have told Adam everything. But that giant step forward had turned into a gargantuan step back.

"What are you -," Stu started to ask, but Randy cut him off.

"Don't bother. I'll make this quick." He threw the ring box at Stu, who barely had time to catch it. "I just wanted to say thank you for making me into a monster. And now that I'm rid of _that_," he motioned to the box, "I have no regrets."

Stu shook his head. "Randy, I'm so sorry. I know that no amount of 'I'm sorry's' will ever make what I did to you okay, but I still have to say it."

Randy laughed bitterly. "It's okay. I hit him. It's all over now. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"What do you mean, Randy?" Stu asked warily.

Randy just continued to laugh. "Unlike you, I don't feed off of the fear of others. It makes me sick. And I can't stand to look at him and know that I've become you. So, I've decided to end it." Randy fell silent. "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? You get the picture-perfect ending, and, once again, I get screwed out of everything."

"I never meant to hurt you, Randy." Stu said.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Had this been five years ago, when I first made the mistake of climbing into bed with you, maybe I would have believed you. But I know better now."

"Randy –,"

"It's _over_, Stu. Game over. I'm finished. It's done." Randy said. "Why don't you pawn the ring? I'm sure it'll bring home a pretty penny for Justin."

And Stu was left on his porch, holding the box in his hands, remembering the past… and hoping that it wasn't about to repeat itself…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	6. No Comfort

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy,?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, Wade/Justin

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 6/? – No Comfort

**OOOO**

"Jay-Jay…" Adam's voice broke, and he could say no more. Tears trickled down his face as realization hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water in the face.

"_What's the matter, Addy? You sound awful." _Jay said. There was a layer of venom beneath his words, and Adam knew that, if he told Jay the truth, he would hunt Randy down and hurt him.

"I need you to come and pick me up, Jay-Jay." Adam whined. "Randy, he… he took the car. I don't know where he went, and…"

"_What do you mean he took the car, baby-boy?"_ Jay asked, confused.

Adam shook his head, even if Jay couldn't see it. "I upset him… he snapped… and he hit me. He _hit_ me, Jay-Jay! I don't know what happened after that… I just blanked out, and by the time I came back, he had vanished."

"_You're at the arena?"_

"Mmhmm." Adam mumbled, before he squeezed his eyes closed.

Jay cursed lowly on the other end of the line. _"I'll be there in a little while, okay, baby-boy? Do you have any idea where Randy is? Does he have his cell?"_

"No." Adam answered both questions with that one word. "His cell is in the locker room with me. And as for where he is… I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really _want_ to know."

"_I understand, Adam. Just take care of yourself, and I'll be there soon. Bye."_

Adam forced a weak smile. "Bye."

Carefully, Adam set his cell on the floor beside him. And then, he took his boyfriend's cell in his hand and entered the code. All of his boyfriend's information flooded the screen. Absently, he went to the camera and looked at the pictures. Normally, it would have been an invasion of privacy, but now he was concerned for his boyfriend and he needed to know exactly _what_ those secrets were that he was hiding from him. That was when he found it. A photo back from 2006, which had been transferred from his old phone.

A twenty-six-year-old Randy Orton stared back at him, a brilliant smile on his face as he kissed Stuart Bennett's cheek. The Bare-Knuckle Brawler had his arms around Randy's waist, a smile on his face as well. They were both dressed for a day out at the beach, and Randy's abs were already soaked with salty water from a recent trip. Adam saw the subtle gleam of metal on Randy's hand, and knew at once that it was an engagement ring. Randy had never mentioned that he had been with Stu…

Sliding his thumb across the screen, he looked at the next picture. The bottom of the screen said that the picture had been taken June 1, 2007. It was as if the entire aura around the couple had changed. Randy's blue eyes were hazed over, his smile was forced, and the fading circles of a black eye could be seen. Stu stood beside him, one arm slung over his shoulder. The near-predatory smirk on Wade's face made Adam's stomach churn. For some reason, he didn't want to see what would come next.

Mustering what courage he could, he slid his thumb across the screen again. This time, he came across a video clip. Not thinking too much of it, Adam pressed the 'play' button and listened closely. He could hear Randy humming softly, and it made Adam smile. He always loved to hear Randy sing, even if Randy wasn't the best singer in the world. The camera focused in on Randy, who slowly stroked his distended abdomen, smiling down at it fondly. Randy couldn't be… but he was.

"_Hello little baby…"_ the twenty-eight-year-old Randy said to the unborn child. _"Daddy was a little harsh, wasn't he? But don't worry. It's nothing that I can't handle. I promise that I'll never let him hurt you. He'll never lay his hands on you. I'd rather die, baby."_

"Randy…" Adam found the tears in his eyes were renewed as he watched the scene unfold.

Randy continued to talk. _"So, I've been thinking about baby names. I have to say, it's a lot easier now that I know that you're a girl. Maybe Elizabeth. My mother always liked old-fashioned names like Elizabeth. Or maybe Katherine."_ But Randy shook his head, as if none of these fit. _"No… I just can't shake Alanna. Alanna Marie Orton."_

Adam frowned. Why hadn't Randy told him that he had a child?

"_Whatever happens, Alanna, I want you to know that he loves you. He may never be able to say it, but he does. Just like, underneath it all, I know that he has to love me."_ Randy said. _"I hope that, one day, you have the chance to know him. The way he used to be…_"

The door crashed open and a series of drunken slurs could be heard, before the video clip went to black. Frantically, Adam searched for the other half of that clip. Anything to let him know the fate of Randy and the baby. But, in the end, he came up empty handed. Picture after picture flew by, the black and blue marks on Randy's body becoming progressively worse, the light in his eyes deteriorating, but that hesitant half-smile never fading. He looked at Stu with such awe, and it _killed_ Adam.

Until finally, Adam came to another video clip. Unsure of what he would find behind the deceptive black screen, he pressed the play button. The black screen did not change, but he heard sounds in the background. He heard Stu screaming at Randy viciously, thuds and clatter continuous, until 'stairs' were mentioned. And then there was a loud _thud_, before silence fell. Adam's stomach twisted violently and threatened to empty its contents, but he held fast. Was _this_ what Randy had tried to hide from him?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Addy? It's Jay. C'mon, I've come to take you and Kimberly back to my house until jerkface comes to his senses and comes around."

Adam opened the door and, phone in hand, looked at Jay seriously. "Jay, we need to talk. I think I understand what's the matter with Randy now. And if I'm right, he could be in serious danger."

**OOOO**

"_You're worthless!"_

"_Pathetic excuse for a man!"_

"_Rot in hell, Orton!"_

The voices bounced off of the walls, testing Randy's limits as he sped down the abandoned highway. His eyes could barely make out the road in all of the fog, but he knew his destination. It made him sick to think that he had allowed one man to have such control over him. But he shook the idea off and tried to remind himself of what Glen had always told him: it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. Somehow, that didn't make it any better. Wasn't it his fault that he had hit Adam?

"_You're the scum of the earth!"_

"_Real men can take a little pain! What are you, a bitch?"_

"_You're not even worth my time!"_

Maniacally, he twisted the steering wheel back and forth as he avoided invisible barriers. He was so close to the water, he could almost smell the spray in his car. He didn't notice that the rain had started to come down by the bucket full, sloshing against his windshield until he was totally blind. But he didn't care. By this point, he had ceased functioning normally. It was all auto-pilot. If he hadn't resorted to that basic need to save himself, he wouldn't even have made it to Stu's.

"_I never loved you! How could I love a useless tool?"_

"_You can rot outside with the trash!"_

"_All you'll ever be good for is sex."_

When Randy finally reached his destination, he climbed out of his car and walked over to the simple fence that stood between the road and the roaring waters below. He stared at it, contemplating. Adam didn't love him anymore. How could he, when he had wrecked his face? He refused to think that he was like Stu, but that didn't change the fact that he had hit Adam and had broken that bond of trust between them. Randy looked down at the waters once more. He didn't even notice that he had become soaked by the storm.

"_My greatest satisfaction doesn't come from beating you, Randy. Oh, no. It comes from knowing that one day, you'll leave me, and you'll do the exact… same… thing."_

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	7. The Kill

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 7/? – The Kill

**OOOO**

"What the hell did that fucking bastard do to your face?" Jay exclaimed loudly, tentatively reaching out to touch the bruise on the side of Adam's face. "I'll kill him. I'll track that sick bastard down and _kill_ him."

Adam's dark eyes widened. "No! You can't kill him!"

Jay shook his head. "Look, I know you love him and all, but that doesn't excuse his actions. He _hit_ you, Adam. Do you understand that? He's an abusive bastard that -,"

"I think that Stu Bennett used to abuse Randy!" Adam cut Jay off before he could continue with his rant, before he covered his mouth with one hand. He couldn't believe that he had blurted that out.

Jay tilted his head to the side, his face contorted in confusion. "What?"

"It… it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have…"

Jay closed the distance between them and laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You can tell me. You can trust me."

Adam was silent for a moment, before he continued, "I found pictures and videos on his phone. You can look for yourself. Stu Bennett was an abusive boyfriend." Adam tossed the cell at his best friend.

Jay looked over the photos slowly. "What is this? You think that, because Stu hurt him, it gives him the right to hurt you? There was no reason for him to hit you, and you know it. Stu didn't make him a monster. He was a monster from the start."

"He looked so broken after he hit me. He was even crying. _Crying_, Jay. Crying. Can monsters cry?" Adam asked slowly. "Say we don't look for him. Say we don't find him. What then?"

"You're better off without him." That was all that Jay said.

"I'm just… I'm worried about him, Jay. He doesn't even have his cell, so I can't call him to make sure he's okay."

Jay shook his head. "C'mon, Adam. Heath will murder me if I'm late for dinner. I'm sure you'll love… whatever it is that he decides to make. I know he told me, but I don't exactly remember. Anyway, c'mon."

"Fine." Adam relented, before he lifted Kimberly into his arms and followed Jay into the hall.

The drive to Jay's house was made in relative silence. Adam rested his face against the cold glass window, watching the nightlife as it flew by. He remembered how Randy used to take him out on the town, and it made him smile. Kimberly cooed softly in the backseat, shifting around before she finally fell asleep. After a few minutes, Jay turned into the small lot outside of the house that he shared with Heath and their two boys, and claimed the spot directly in front of the house. He turned off the car, and both men climbed out.

Adam cuddled the tired infant to his chest as he followed Jay onto the porch, watching intently as the smaller blond unlocked the door. He didn't even have the door all the way open before two small boys bombarded him, almost knocking him back out the door. Jay chuckled, lifting the two toddlers into his arms and kissing both of their foreheads. JJ (Jason Jr.) had turned three-years-old last week. And DJ (Derek James) was two months away from his second birthday.

"JASON RESO!" They all flinched when Heath came out of the kitchen, his red hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in a 'World's Best Mom' apron – which, subsequently, Jay had found to make amends the _last_ time he ticked Heath off – that showed the small distention of his abdomen. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"Baby, remember that too much stress isn't healthy for the baby…" Jay trailed off, noticing the way that Heath's eye twitched.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS TO THE TABLE, NOW! AND NEXT TIME YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO MAKE US ALL WAIT FOR DINNER, EXPECT NOT TO BE FED!" Heath exclaimed, before he stormed back into the kitchen.

Adam chuckled as all of the color drained out of Jay's face. With as much as Heath yelled at Jay, one could easily make the assumption that they weren't as in love as they were. But Jay absolutely adored Heath, almost to the point of kissing the ground that he walked on. He wouldn't leave him for anything. Adam knew that Heath felt the same, but hormones had a more dramatic hold on Heath then they had with Adam. Maybe it was the fact that they had had more children – especially JJ and DJ, who were almost back-to-back.

So, with that _loving_ order on the table, Jay rushed over to the table and sat down. Adam followed behind, but his step was a little bit slower. Heath flashed him a small smile as he set a place for him at the table, before he told them that he had to run to the basement for another high-chair and that he would be right back. Adam watched as Jay twitched in his seat. They both knew that the only reason Heath hadn't killed him yet was because Adam was here. When Heath returned, he laid out their meal and they ate in silence.

**OOOO**

Randy looked down at the black water that rushed about fifty feet below. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands squeezing the railing until his already wounded knuckles turned white. He had to do this. Why was it so difficult this time? That first time, it all seemed like a dream. It had been fast, it had been painless… but then Stu had shown up, cussing him out for his weaknesses. Stu called him a horrible boyfriend, a horrible fiancé, and a pitiful excuse for a man.

But now, Stu wasn't here. _No-one_ was here. Randy came a little closer to the rail, leaning closer and closer until he could feel the spray from the water on his face. He could taste the salt on his tongue. If he did decide to do this… would Adam even miss him? Did Adam even care? No, he couldn't. Randy wouldn't _let_ him care. When Randy had first started to date Adam, he made two vows: the first was that he would never hurt him, and the second was to never lie to him. Now, he had officially broken both.

Unconsciously, he climbed over the fence and stood on the other side of the road, on a strip of asphalt that was no more than two inches wide. He thought of the look of total betrayal on Adam's face after he had hit him. The sudden flash of headlights in the distance caught him by surprise, and he ducked down behind the fence. An engine died, before someone stepped out into the storm and looked around. The person started to come closer, and Randy released the fence. He couldn't wait any longer.

Randy closed his eyes and fell backward…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. Black Butterflies

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 8/? – Black Butterflies

**OOOO**

"I need a smoke, Phil." Jeff said as he climbed out of the car and took a seat on the hood, before he stretched out and rested his hands on his distended abdomen.

"You can't _have_ a smoke, Jeff." Phil answered. He tucked the carton into his back pocket, where it would safely reside until they reached the hotel and he could throw them out.

"Dammit, Phil! I've been in the car for two damn hours, we're in the middle of scenic nowhere, my back hurts, and I want my smokes!" Jeff whined. "If you would've stopped for directions -,"

Phil's olive-colored eyes widened. "Excuse me. I'm not the one who said that he knew the town like the back of his hand and threw the map in the trash can!"

Jeff's eyes started to tear. "Don't yell at me!"

Phil shook his head and took a slow breath to remain calm. "I _didn't_ yell. When I yell, you'll be the first to know!"

Jeff flinched, before he sniffled softly. "You're so mean to me, Philly."

"I'm sorry, baby." Phil said, not really in the mood to deal with his extremely pregnant, overly hormonal husband. "I'm just stressed, that's all… did you hear that?" Phil asked.

"Did I hear what?" Jeff asked, one eyebrow raised.

Slowly, Phil wandered over to the fence that overlooked the river. Jeff was close behind him, a worried look on his handsome features as they both looked over the side. The water swirled about in concentric circles, as if it had been disturbed by a heavy force. Seconds later, a familiar almost-bald head popped out over the surface of the water. Jeff's heart rose in his throat. Carefully, he reached beside him and took hold of Phil's arm. He shoved Phil off in the direction of the decline that led to the side of the riverbed.

Phil was a little hesitant, but with another not-so-subtle shove from Jeff, he rushed downward. By the time Phil made it down beside the riverbed, the body had gone all the way beneath the surface of the water. Phil reached with his left arm and took hold of the shoulder, before he carefully hauled the body out of the water. Randy's body bobbed lifelessly, his clothes soaked with icy water, and his eyes closed. Phil looked at the fence. If Randy had fallen from there, the fall could've sent him into cardiac arrest before he even reached the water.

"Jeff!" Phil called from the bottom of the decline. "Call an ambulance!"

Phil didn't hear an answer, but he assumed that Jeff had wandered off to do so. Phil stretched Randy out so that he was on his back, and leaned down first to touch his ear to Randy's chest. The heartbeat was faint and much too fast for Phil's liking. Climbing up a little bit, he found that Randy's breath sounded like water boiling on the stove. Phil didn't like to believe that Randy had jumped, but how else could he have made it over the fence? It was too high to simply fall over accidentally. The wail of sirens in the distance took him out of his silent reverie…

**OOOO**

JJ and DJ were totally in love with Kimberly. As she sat in the corner of the den, they brought her their finest toys to play with. And even if all she did was sit there and chew on them, they really didn't care. Several times, they broke out into arguments about who the better brother was. Jay just watched them from afar, ready to step in if the fights became physical. From the look on his face, Adam could tell that this happened more often than not. And it was better to ride it out then to intervene prematurely.

Heath was curled up in a blanket on the couch, as far away from his husband as he could be when one considered the fact that Jay sat two cushions down. From what Adam could see, he was trying (and failing) to watch the television. His mission was an utter failure because every time he became interested in a show, Jay would decide that he _wasn't_ and turn to the next channel. Jay didn't even notice that Heath had turned to face him, and his left eye twitched as he scowled at his older man.

"If you turn the channel one more time, I will _hurt you,_ husband-dear." Heath hissed viciously.

"Mmhmm." Jay mumbled absently, before he turned the channel once more. "Remember, too much stress isn't healthy for the baby. Why don't you head upstairs and take a nap?"

That was all it took to send Heath into overdrive. Heath punched his shoulder harshly, before he snatched the remote out of Jay's hand and rose to walk over to the television. He turned the actual television off and unplugged it. And then, he scowled at Jay and stormed off to their bedroom upstairs. Jay counted down from five on his fingers, and when he reached one, the door slammed. Jay chuckled dryly, but Adam could tell that he wasn't really amused by this turn of events. In fact, he almost seemed a little scared that he would have to sleep on the couch.

"DADDY!" DJ screamed, before he ran over to Jay and threw his little body and the older man. Jay frowned, carefully lifting the little boy into his arms and holding him close to his chest.

"What's the matter, DJ?" Jay asked softly.

"There's a bug on the wall." DJ said, his eyes teary.

Everyone looked over to the far wall, where a black butterfly was perched above the window. Its wings fluttered softly with the hiss of the air conditioner. In many cultures, the black butterfly had come to be a symbol of impending death. While it unsettled Jay a little bit, Adam didn't even really notice. That was, of course, until his phone started to vibrate like mad. He checked the Caller ID, but found that it wasn't a call. Instead, it was a text from his best friend's husband, Phil Brooks.

_**-Adam, you need to come to the hospital ASAP. Something's wrong with Randy-**_

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	9. The Hospital

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 9/? - The Hospital

* * *

Adam felt like he was about to be sick. He knew that he should have went after him. He knew that he should have made sure that he was okay. And now, Randy could be sick... or hurt... or worse. Adam shuddered. No! He refused to think like that. Randy was his life, his whole world, and he wouldn't leave him behind like that. Slowly, his emerald eyes flickered back down to the small screen. He read the words over just to make sure that he hadn't hallucinated. The words hadn't altered. Randy was in trouble, and it was all Adam's fault.

Quickly, Adam rose off of the couch and started to wander around Jay's family room, uncertain of what to do next. There was no way that Jay would drive him to the hospital, especially not after Randy had hit him. But what Jay _didn't_ understand was that it wasn't Randy's fault. If Adam hadn't pushed him into talking about something that he wasn't ready to face, then he would have never lashed out like he had. If anyone was to blame, then Adam blamed himself. It wasn't Randy's fault that he had been abused. And he needed to let Randy know that before it was too late.

Looking over at Jay, who had sat down amongst the children and had started to comfort DJ, Adam made his final decision. He texted a quick message to Jeff, asking him to come, pick him up, and take him to the hospital. Jay would never have to know. A few minutes later, the affirmative text message came. Jeff would be there in less than five minutes. Tucking his phone away, he started to ready himself for the impromptu trip. He didn't know _what_ exactly it was that he would be facing, he steeled his heart and prepared for the worst.

"Hey, Jay?" The smaller blond turned to him, bouncing the two-year-old on his knee lazily. "Would you mind watching Kimberly for a few hours? I have some stuff that I need to do. Jeff will be here to pick me up in a few minutes."

Jay shrugged. "I don't mind watching her. Besides, the boys love her." Jay handed the toddler a black building block with tooth marks all over it. "Are you okay, Adam? You look upset about something."

"No. I'm... I'm fine." Adam said firmly. His tone left no room for questioning.

"If you're sure..." Jay trailed off. "Oh, and if you need some place to stay for the night, the spare room is always open."

Adam nodded softly. "Thanks. I just might take advantage of that offer."

Jay would have said something else, but the loud, slightly irritating beeping of a horn broke the silence before he could. Adam offered him a sheepish smile, before he ran off to meet Jeff before the younger ravenette got too ticked off. Contrary to popular belief, Jeff wasn't _always_ the most patient person in the world. And it didn't help that he was five-and-a-half months pregnant. Rushing outside, he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. Jeff reached into his back pocket and pulled out his carton of smokes, before he took one out and lit up.

"Does Phil know that you have those?" Adam asked, watching as Jeff slid the car lighter back into the holder and took a drag. He had a feeling that Jeff had swiped them off of his lover when Phil's back was turned.

"Nope." Jeff said, before he tossed the ashes into the ashtray. "And he doesn't _have_ to know, does he Adam?"

"No." Adam said. Jeff had been kind enough to drive him to the hospital, the least he could do was keep Jeff's vice a secret.

The drive to the hospital was made in silence. Adam felt worry bubble within him when Jeff didn't immediately start to fill him in on the details. Maybe he was waiting for Adam to make the first move, or maybe it was just too horrible to tell. Maybe Randy was dead, and they didn't have the heart to tell him. His heart hammered madly in his chest and he felt faint, and the bittersweet smoke from Jeff's cigarette wasn't helping. Light green eyes flickered over to him, before he stuck the end of the smoke in-between his thick lips and started to speak.

"You want to know the truth about Randy?" Jeff asked softly. Adam nodded. He needed to know what he would see in that hospital room. "If you're sure... well, Phil and I were lost out by the Northeast Extension, because the bastard refused to ask for directions, and when we got out of the car to stretch, we heard something hit the water."

Adam's eyes widened and tears blossomed. "No. No. _No._ Please don't tell me that he tried to kill himself!" Adam muttered softly, hesitantly.

Jeff looked over at his best friend. "Ads, the fence is too high to just fall over. He had to have climbed over it or jumped. So yes, Randy tried to kill himself. The only question that remains is 'why'?"

Adam looked down. He knew that the minute he told Jeff the truth, Jeff would turn on Randy just like Jay had. But still, Jeff deserved to know the truth. He had, after all, helped to save Randy's life... _hopefully_. "He hit me."

"He what?" Jeff slammed down on the breaks and turned to his best friend. Adam was thankful that there was no-one else on the road.

"Jeff, let me explain..."

Jeff's hands traveled all over his face, trying to find where he had been hurt. "Where did he hurt you, baby? Did he break anything? Do I need to take you to the ER so that you can be checked out?" And then he found the still-angry bruise. "Oh, I can't _wait_ until that bastard is out of his coma, so I can put him into another one myself!"

"Jeff, it's not like that!" Adam was quick to assure him. "Now, remember your blood pressure. The baby's naturally high-risk, you don't want to put yourself or the baby in anymore danger. So take a deep breath and count back from ten, okay?"

Jeff took a slow breath and let his eyes fall closed. "Fine. I'm calm. I'm calm. Now, tell me why the hell that bastard deserves to still be called your boyfriend?"

Adam nodded, his eyes focused on his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap. "I think that Randy has a past that he hasn't told me about, or _anyone_ for that matter. There's still so much about it that I don't know, so I can't tell you until I'm sure. But memories are haunting Randy, and he needs help. He needs _me._"

"You really love that bastard, don't you?" Jeff asked softly.

"Call him whatever you want. He's still the father of our little girl."

"Fine." Jeff seemed to accept this answer. He started back onto the road, still driving in the direction of the hospital. "We'll talk about this more later."

* * *

It was early in the morning and Stu Bennett sat up against the pillows, old photo albums in his arms. Justin lay beside him, dead to the world as he dreamed about their seemingly perfect life. Stu could remember how happy they had been before he had first met Randy. Back then, he didn't have a care in the world except for Justin and Rosita's health and safety. And then he met Randy, and they had stumbled into a scandalous affair that threatened the life that Stu had once known and loved. Stu loved the thrill of it, and Randy loved him so totally and obliviously.

Maybe that was what made Stu abusive. He had loved both Justin and Randy, but he had loved Justin more. He felt as if Randy was holding him back from living in perfect happiness, especially after Randy became pregnant. If Justin had found out about this, he would have never allowed Stu to see Rosita again. And every time that Randy had accused him of cheating, he had been correct. Stu had been with Justin doing damage control. He had been leading a double life and was failing miserably at it. No-one was happy, but no-one was willing to break the vicious cycle.

Now, to say that Stu had wanted to hurt Randy would be a lie. He had never _wanted_ to hurt Randy. The first time, he had simply lashed out at him because he was angry and frustrated and he needed to vent. And he had felt exactly like Randy looked like when he said that he hit Adam. Broken. Confused. Heartbroken. But it was only after Randy started becoming his _only_ outlet that he knew that something was very wrong. When Randy had finally left him, Stu hadn't immediately returned to Justin. No, he had checked himself into a rehab for drug addicts and alcoholics. Because he couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror anymore...

"Hmmm... Stu, babe, why are you still awake? You have to rest your arm so that you can make your return." Justin mumbled lowly, his dark brown eyes still closed.

Stu smiled down at his baby, before he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll go to sleep in a minute, I promise. There's just... there's something that I need to do beforehand."

Justin's eyes opened. "Is this about Randy?"

Stu's smile fell. "What do you know about Randy?"

"Rosita said that he came to the door and asked for you, and that he didn't look too good." Justin said, before he rolled over and rest his head on Stu's bicep. Quickly, Stu closed the photo album in his hands. "What's this?"

"It's nothing that you should be worried about." Stu said.

Justin looked at him uncertainly, and then he nodded. "Whatever."

"Wait, Justin." Stu called out as his husband started to roll over once more. Justin's dark eyes fluttered up to lock with Stu's. "You... You know that I love you, right? You and the kids are my whole world."

Justin kissed him softly. "Yeah. I love you too."

"Okay, then. That's good." Stu set the book aside, before he curled down next to his husband and watched as the smaller man fell asleep. Worry flooded his mind once more that all of this wasn't over, but he pushed it aside as he fell asleep...

* * *

"Mr. Orton is in Room 222. I'll take you there." The nurse said, motioning for the two men to follow her as she walked down the hall and came to a halt in front of a door set aside from all of the others. "He's unconscious at the moment, but stable. You can stay for as long as you want."

Jeff opened the door for Adam, but when he didn't follow him inside, Adam shot him an odd look. "You have to do this on your own. You're the only one who can help him."

Adam nodded, watching as the door closed softly behind him. When he turned around, his eyes landed on Randy and his breath caught. "Randy..."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Please Review!


	10. The First Look

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, ?/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 10/? - The First Look

* * *

Adam felt warm tears brew in his eyes as he looked over Randy's immobile body. The normally well-tanned brunette looked pale in comparison to the stark white sheets, and the veins in his arms stood out admist the field of tatooes which wound up both of his arms. His lips were almost colorless, but if one looked closely, the smallest hint of blue could be seen. His eyes were closed, but they fluttered frantically beneath the lids, almost as if he was in the middle of a horrible dream. And he was on a ventilator because he could not breathe on his own.

Terror was evident on the tall blond's face as he slowly sank into the EZ-chair beside Randy's hospital bed, his emerald orbs flickering between the heart monitor's fluctuating readings and the subtle rise and fall of Randy's chest as the machine breathed for him. So, what Jeff had told him had been true. Randy truly _had_ tried to kill himself. It made his stomach lurch to think of it. Didn't Randy love him anymore? Didn't he care about Kimberly? There was still so much that he didn't know, that he _needed_ to know if he wanted to be helpful to Randy. But how would he learn it if Randy didn't tell him?

"Randy..." he muttered softly. His voice sounded so small compared to the roar of the machines. Staring down at his boyfriend's body, he tentatively reached out to take his hand. But when his hand came in contact with the clamy skin, he drew back as if he had been burned.

It hurt to think that Randy had tried to leave him. It _killed_ him to think that Randy would rather die than confide in him. Was he such a horrible boyfriend? Was he such a horrible person? He knew that it was hard, he would never underrate that. He wouldn't wish the hell that Randy suffered through on his worst enemy. But he wanted to be able to help Randy. He wanted to be there for him, like Randy had done so many times before. More than anything, it broke his heart that after three years, Randy still didn't trust him...

"Randy... baby, please..." Adam begged his unconscious lover. The tears finally overflowed, streaking down his cheeks in two identical rivers. Randy had always been the one to comfort him, but he couldn't do that now.

Adam could recall that night when he, six months pregnant, had first experienced a taste of Randy's hurt and anguish. When Randy had lashed out at him that first time, he should have known better. He should have known that something was wrong with Randy. But he shouldn't have pushed like he had. Randy loved him, Adam loved Randy, so why hadn't Adam seen the signs? Taking a slow, deep breath to steady his erratic heartbeat, he found that he didn't even notice the tears anymore. All he could see, all he could _think_ about, was Randy.

"Please, don't leave me Randy. I can't live without you. Please..."

* * *

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Jeff cursed underneath his breath, before he stubbed out his cigarette and tossed it as far away from his body as he could. He was barely able to tuck the carton into his back pocket before Phil came around the corner. "Hand the carton over."

Jeff shook his head, his emerald eyes wide with faux innocence. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Philly."

Phil bit his bottom lip harshly. "Jeff, we talked about this. This habit isn't healthy for you _or_ the baby. Don't you want to have a healthy baby?"

"Do you even have to ask that, Phil?" Jeff huffed out, unable to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Slowly, Phil walked over and took his boyfriend's hands. The multicolor-haired man didn't return the sentiment, and his eyes were still downcast. "Baby, I'm just worried about you. And since you refuse to take off of work -,"

"I'm in line for the World Heavyweight Title! I've been cheated out of that title _so_ many times, I'm not about to let another title shot pass me by." Jeff cut him off. "I want it so bad, Philly. I want that title."

Gently, Phil touched his hand to Jeff's distended abdomen. "I know, baby. I know. You _deserve_ that title."

"You need to trust me, Philly. I'll know when I need to take a break." Jeff said.

Phil nodded. "I'm just... I worried that, by the time you realize that you need to take a break, it'll be too late."

"I'll be careful, babe." Jeff assured his worried lover. "Besides, do you really think that Ken will let _anything_, and I do mean _anything_, happen to this baby? He knows how long we've tried to have one. And he's always extremely careful with me."

Phil shook his head. "It's not Ken I'm worried about. If you win that Fatal Fourway -,"

_"When_ I win that Fatal Fourway." Jeff corrected him.

"When you win that Fatal Fourway," Phil corrected himself. He didn't want to upset Jeff's morale before the match. "I'm worried about what Bobby could do to you. He's not the sanest opponent you've ever faced."

"Oh, I know that. Trust me when I say that I know that." Jeff said. "And I'm ready for him. Until then, let me have my vice."

Before Phil could say another word, Jeff walked away and started to light up once more...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's a little insight into Randy's condition. Stay tuned for the next chapter, there's a surprise! Until then, Please Review!


	11. Accidents

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 11/? - Accidents

**OOOO**

It had been ten minutes since Jay had won the Royal Rumble, which would allow him a shot at either Cody or Santino's title. However, Jay didn't care about that. The blond could vividly remember the moment when his husband had been eliminated from the match. Heath had landed badly and several of the other men involved had mentioned that there was blood involved. It made the blond's stomach twist uncomfortably to think about it. Heath shouldn't have even been _near_ the arena, but the GM had insisted.

Heath had broken the six month mark, which meant that he was officially on maternity leave. But the GM had to force one last match in. The fact that the GM would throw Heath into a match where the _objective_ was to throw your enemies over the top rope and onto the concrete floor showed his complete disrespect for the health of his wrestlers. Heath shouldn't have to lose his baby because John Laureinitis was an asshole. And if he did lose the baby, Jay knew who to blame.

Slowly, the blond entered their locker room. It was the last place left to check. He found his beautiful red-head curled in the corner, his knees drawn close to his chest and tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "Heath?"

"It's too late." Heath said, his voice hollow and void of emotion. "I can't… I can't feel her anymore."

The blond wasn't sure what he should do. So he fell to his knees beside the smaller man and tucked his arms around him. "Shh… it's okay, babe. C'mon, let it out."

Heath choked back a sob. "It's my fault. I should've been more careful."

"No, baby, no… it's _not_ your fault. You didn't make that match, did you?" Jay tried to comfort him.

"I loved her so much, even if she wasn't here yet. I even bought her this obnoxiously frilly dress that would've looked so beautiful on her. And now I can't even hold her. I'll never be able to hold her…" Heath sobbed.

Gently, Jay rest his hand on Heath's still-swollen abdomen. "She knew how much you loved her, baby. How could she not? She knew your voice better than anyone else's."

"I should've been more careful. I should've done more to defend her. She would be healthy if I'd -,"

Jay leaned forward and kissed Heath softly. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you and I know that she wouldn't either. It wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself." Jay consoled him tenderly. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"N-No." Heath shook his head. "I know that I need to go. I know that I need to -," his hands wrapped around his abdomen protectively. "It can wait until after your match."

"If you're sure -,"

"I'm sure." Heath cut him off.

Jay nodded, before he rose from his knees and cast one last look down at his beloved husband. He looked so small, trembling with poorly restrained emotions as he clutched at his abdomen. He made a mental note to be extremely careful with Cody, who was seven and a half months. His contract expressly stated that he couldn't leave for maternity leave until he dropped his title. But the longer he stayed out in the ring, the more dangerous it was to both him and his unborn son.

He resolved to hold Heath for as long as he needed to be held after all of this was over. And, he didn't care if he would be fired for it, he was fully prepared to tear that prick a new one for daring to hurt his husband. The poor red-head had loved that baby so much… Jay's heart broke to see him like this. He had loved the baby too, more than words could ever say. But only one of them could break down so totally at a time. Once Heath couldn't see, he would allow his emotions to show. Until then, he would be strong for his baby.

**OOOO**

Randy's prognosis was bleak. The doctor said that he had gone into cardiac arrest when he had taken that fifty-foot dive into the icy cold river, and the actual impact had filled his lungs with so much water that they had actually stopped working. This was the reason that he was on the ventilator. He was currently in a medically induced coma to keep him from realizing the full extent of his pain, from which Adam had two options. He could allow Randy the chance to come to and pull out of the situation himself, or he could pull the plug.

The doctor left him with those words. Adam looked down at the muscular man on those stark white sheets. He loved this man so much, and he instantly knew that there would be no way that he could choose to end him. He knew that, somewhere, the Randy that had swept him off his feet still resided. If he could draw him out, maybe he could restore that will in him to wake up. It was a risk, but when had Adam ever played it safe? He needed Randy. Kimberly needed Randy. There were no two ways about it.

"Hold on, baby." Adam leaned down and kissed Randy's forehead. "We'll be together again soon. And then _nothing_ will ever keep us apart again. But, before that, I need to talk to someone."

As Adam walked out of the room, he could've sworn that he saw the corner of Randy's mouth twitch up in the smallest of smirks…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	12. Hulk's Decision

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 12/? – Hulk's Decision

**OOOO**

"Jeff, wait a second. We still need to talk." Hulk watched as the rainbow-haired man came back into the room and sat down on the couch, his entire body stiff with unease. "Kurt, AJ, if we could have a minute?"

"Sure." AJ said, before he slid off of his seat and made his way toward the door.

"What the hell." Kurt tossed out as he rose off of the other couch and followed AJ out.

Jeff looked at the GM of TNA uncertainly. Hulk had an incredibly serious look on his face, and it only made the ball of unease that had formed in his stomach start to twist. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Look, Jeff. We all know how long you and Punk have tried to have a baby. We could see the despair, the heartache, the pain. Brother, we saw it all." Hulk said. "And everyone was there for you. Even _Bobby_. So, brother -,"

Jeff's emerald eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you tryin' to tell me that those fuckin' bastards have been takin' it _easy_ on me? What the hell? I'm not a china doll! I won't break if I'm manhandled!"

Hulk shook his head. "I never said that, brother. In fact, I know _just_ how hardcore you are. That steel cage match with Kurt could've ended your career, but it could've done so much more if you hadn't landed that Swanton Bomb."

"You think I don't know that?" Jeff hissed. His eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion.

"The baby is starting to drain your stamina. You're eating more and not burning it off -,"

Jeff cut him off. "Did you just call me fat?"

Hulk continued as if he hadn't heard him. "The real reason that I won't let you contest that match with Bobby later on is _because_ of that baby. I won't let you take that risk, brother. Bobby is as unstable as ever, and we don't know -,"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He's unstable. He's a maniac. We don't know what he'll do next. I've heard that story a million times! Do you know how many times I've been screwed out of this fuckin' title. And every time, it's the GM's fault!"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, brother. But that's the way that it has to be." Hulk started to work on some paperwork. "As of today, you're officially on maternity leave."

Jeff snatched his papers out of Hulk's hands viciously. "Fuck you."

Once Jeff was a safe distance from the GM's office, he took out his carton of smokes and pulled one out. He couldn't light it until he was out of the building, lest he be escorted out by security, but there was something comforting about feeling it rest between his plump lips. He grabbed his bag, not even bothering to change back into his street clothes, and broke off in a run. At least he wasn't too _fat_ to run. The GM's words still echoed in his mind. It wasn't a damn risk. He knew what he wanted, and he would _take_ what he wanted.

He lit up outside as he climbed into his car, throwing his bag down on the seat beside him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Looking down at the official paperwork that released him from the TNA roster for six months. Three to have the baby, and then three to recover from the procedure. He tore the sheet in half and threw it in the back. Slamming down on the gas pedal, he tore out of the parking lot so harshly that you could hear his tires squeal a considerable distance away.

What was he supposed to do for the next three months? Sit on his _fat_ ass and relax? Yes, the GM's words about 'not burning off all the food that he was eating' still had a little bit of a bite to them. He didn't think that he had gained too much weight. Besides, he usually wrestled with a shirt on. As long as he didn't get too overheated, he could keep the shirt on and no-one would notice. This _really_ made him want to come back after his six month maternity leave was over… not. In fact, he didn't really want to come back at all.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he had just powered through a red light. Cars beeping all around grated on his fragile patience, but he didn't care. However, all of that changed when a car came out of nowhere (the car that he had cut off when he ran the red light, no less), and slammed into the bed of his truck. The metal of the two cars connected somehow, and Jeff tried to move faster just to dislodge the other car. When he finally discarded it, it hammered into his back one more time. And then it all went black.

**OOOO**

Jay had successfully beaten Cody Rhodes for the Intercontinental Championship. He knew that the younger man was pretending to be upset to feed the hype, but he was actually thankful. Now that he had dropped the title, he would finally be allowed his maternity leave. Jay had been especially careful with him to ensure that he didn't have to suffer like Heath had. And now that Jay had his title, all he really wanted to do was tear into John Laryngitis… but he couldn't do that. He had to attend to Heath first.

But first, he still had to take care of the children. Since Adam hadn't come back for Kimberly, she was still in their care, as well as their two boys. And Jay didn't want to worry them by taking them to the hospital with them. So, he slid out of the ring and rushed up the ramp to the back. There would be time to celebrate later. He entered Phil's locker room, where The Second City Saint entertained the three babies. Kimberly suckled on a fresh bottle, which JJ and DJ were playing connect-the-tattoos with Phil's chest.

"Phil?" The ravenette turned to him and blinked at him slowly. "Would you mind watching the kids for a few more hours? I have to take Heath to the hospital."

The ravenette shook his head. "No. That's fine. What's the matter with Heath?"

"He thinks that he lost the baby." Jay said softly.

Phil nodded and didn't ask any more questions. "Sure, I'll watch the kids. You take care of Heath, okay? If you're not back by their bedtime, I'll just take them to my hotel room."

"Thanks, Phil. I owe you one." Jay said.

The blond took a breath to try and calm himself, because it wouldn't do to break down in front of Heath. Heath needed a rock, someone he could count on. And even if Jay was as broken about this as Heath was, Heath would always come first. He walked down the hall in the direction of the locker room that he shared with his husband, his newly acquired Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. But the fact that he had won it didn't heal the hole that had formed in his heart.

He entered the room and knelt down beside the red-haired man. Heath hadn't moved an inch – his knees were still drawn into his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and the tears still flowed down his cheeks. Carefully, Jay wrapped his arms around the smaller man's aching body and lifted him, cradling him close to his chest. The man didn't utter a sound as they made their way out to the car, but he did trace the metal framework of Jay's Intercontinental Title softly.

Once he had unlocked the door, he set Heath on the seat and buckled him in. The red-head molded to the seat lifelessly. It was like he didn't care anymore. Jay's heart went out to the smaller man, but he knew that it would all be over soon. And while he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, he knew that it meant that they could move on from this. But what the future had in store for them was still unknown. And the light at the end of the tunnel was waning. This time, Jay wasn't sure if they could overcome the odds…

**OOOO**

Adam stood in front of a familiar mansion. He had passed by the estate on several occasions, but he hadn't really thought too much about it. Sure, he knew the family that lived there well-enough. At one time, he would've even called them friends. But, on that dark and stormy night, he was there for an entirely different reason. If he was going to help Randy, then he needed to obtain some serious answers. And since Randy wouldn't be the one to offer those answers, there was only one other person who could.

Adam took a deep breath to regain his confidence. Even though he knew that he _had_ to do this, he was afraid. But then, he tried to put himself in Randy's shoes. What if he ended up like Randy had for all those years? What if this man lashed out at him, to the point where he couldn't even look at his own child? This man had been through drug counseling, alcoholics anonymous, and anger management classes. Each of these were required for him to remain with the WWE. So, what did Adam have to worry about?

Slowly, Adam raised his hand and knocked on the door. A tall, dark haired man answered. "Adam?"

"Hello, Wade."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** The next chapter will be fully dedicated to Randy's back story and current condition. Until then, Please Review!


	13. An Overdue Conversation

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 13/? – An Overdue Conversation

**OOOO**

"You're soaked to the bone, Adam. Come inside and take a seat at the table. I'll fix us some tea." Stu said, before he moved to the side and allowed Adam to enter the mansion.

"Thanks." Adam said, not sure of what to make of Stu's sudden kindness.

Adam did as he was told and took a seat at the kitchen table. He could hear Stu behind him as he ran some hot water in a kettle and set it on the stove to boil. For some reason, it made him extremely uncomfortable to have his back to Stu. Every so often, he would look at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. He looked calm and collected, and with each movement, the brace around his elbow flexed. He had known Stu for many years, and while he didn't like the man all that much, he had had respect for him… until now. Now, this man made his blood run cold.

Stu came back a few moments later with a fluffy white towel, fresh from the dryer, and carefully set it over Adam's shoulders. Adam almost jumped out of his skin. The ravenette offered him a sheepish smile and Adam relaxed almost immediately. He shouldn't be so afraid of his man. After all, he had taken all of the necessary steps to make himself better for his family. But that didn't alter the fact that he had made Randy's life hell. If Randy never opened his eyes, Adam would take the blame. But this man would bear the burden with him.

"I'm here to talk about Randy." Adam decided to cut to the chase. It wouldn't due to beat around the bush with someone like Stu Bennett. "Randy tried to drown himself. And I think… no, I _know_ that you know why."

Stu looked down at his hands. "I take it he told you about -,"

He didn't even have the chance to finish. Adam cut him off first. "No. He _didn't_ tell me. We're _supposed_ to be in a relationship where there are no secrets between us, and yet, he _didn't_ tell me."

"I can understand that. I did some low shit to him. Stuff that I know no amount of apologies will ever fix." Stu said lowly. "It kills me to think of how I treated him… and if I could, I _would_ head back in time and fix it."

"Well, until someone invents a time machine, you're shit out of luck." Adam hissed.

But Adam wasn't here to make Stu feel lower than dirt, even if it would make him feel ten times better. He hated the fact that Stu had this perfection and Randy was left in the cesspool that he called his memory. It was a land that he would never be able to escape, constantly dragging him further and further into the belief that he was a monster that had broken Adam like he had been broken. And while Adam wanted to act on every bit of that frustration _for_ Randy, it would have to wait until later.

"It wasn't always… we weren't always…" Stu shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "It wasn't always abusive, between me and Randy. There was love there too. He was there when I really needed him."

Adam shook his head. "You had Justin and Rosita. What more could you want?"

Stu continued to stare down at his hands. "I'm not really a… people person, in case you couldn't tell. Justin was the first one to actually break into my shell and see the _real_ me, not the asshole 'Bare Knuckle Brawler'. But then he was drafted to SmackDown, and I was all alone."

Adam wore a confused look on his face as he tried to comprehend what exactly Stu was saying. "So, let me see if I have this correct. You _cheated_ on Justin because he moved to SmackDown? A draft that was entirely out of his control?"

"No. I didn't cheat on him." The whistle of the kettle cut him off, but he continued to talk as he walked into the kitchen. "Justin wanted a trial separation. He said that it would be easier since we weren't together all the time anymore."

"Yeah. I remember that." Adam said finally. "Didn't he hook up with Slater?"

Stu set the cup filled with tea on the table in front of Adam, who thanked him softly. "Yeah. It was only a minor crush, however, because Heath left him two months later for Reso and the rest, as they say, is history."

Adam looked down at the tea, suddenly uncertain of whether he should drink it or not. He had known Stu for many years, true, but he didn't know all that much about him and before now, hadn't cared to find out. Stu caught the way he was looking at his cup and smirked. He offered to take the first sip, just to show Adam that it was okay to drink. Adam watched as he brought the cup to his lips and drank the bitterly sweet liquid. When he didn't pass out after a few minutes, Adam deemed it okay and followed suit.

Much to his surprise, it didn't taste funny at all. In fact, it was almost addictive. Within seconds, no matter how hot it had been, he downed his first cup and gently placed it on the table. Stu chuckled softly. The sound was musical and foreign, because Adam didn't think that he had ever heard the Bare Knuckle Brawler laugh before. He kind of liked the sound. In fact, now that he had sat down at the man's table, he could see how Randy had fallen head over heels for him. Adam still didn't trust him, but he had started to _understand_ him.

"Anyway… so, I had known Randy for a while before Justin's draft to SmackDown. But the first time that we really _talked_ was the Raw after the draft. He took me out for drinks at the hotel bar." Stu took another sip of his tea. He was only halfway done. "We had a drunken one-night stand. It should've ended there, but it didn't."

"Randy had a one-night stand?" Adam asked softly. That didn't seem like the Randy that he knew and loved. But this had been a different time, and his experience with Stu had altered him.

"It kinda morphed into drunken friends with benefits. We couldn't stand each other sober." Stu admitted hesitantly. "And after one of our trysts, while we were both still drunk, I proposed to him with the ring that was meant for Justin."

"And he said _yes_?" Adam asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh, yeah." Stu scoffed. "And when his bender was over the next day, we were stuck. Not only did Randy believe in commitments, whether he was drunk or not when he made them, he was also pregnant. The condom broke in the middle of the sex."

Adam noticed the way that Stu looked down here and tensed. He knew that this was the part that he really needed to know. "What happened after that?"

"I resented him for keeping me from Justin. I called him every name in the book, but he wouldn't leave. So I... I threw him down a set of concrete stairs. He lost the baby." Stu said lowly.

At those words, Adam was stunned speechless. He couldn't believe what he had heard. It couldn't be true, that someone could be so cruel. Adam knew how much Randy wanted children, how much he wanted to be a father. Stu had to have known that too. And to think that he had so rudely robbed him of that dream made Adam's heart ache. But, from the look on Stu's face, he was far from finished. The very idea made Adam's stomach twist, but he had to endure this for Randy. It would make Randy feel better.

Stu then recounted the next eleven months. Randy continued to slip into a dark pool of depression over the loss of his unborn child, and it became so bad that he didn't even think and mixed alcohol with his anti-depressant medication and almost killed himself. Instead of being the loving, understanding fiancé, Stu yelled at him for being weak and foolish. That was the first time that he had hit him, he revealed. Square in the cheek. As Stu continued to talk, his eyes never once left the table.

"…he had been accusing me of cheating on him. I was. Justin had come to his senses and didn't want to be separated anymore, so I was spending most of my time with him. Ninety-nine percent of the time, Randy was alone."

"Did you ever love Randy?" Adam asked after a moment of silence.

"It depends on your definition of love. I _cared _for Randy, yes. But the only one that I ever loved was Justin." Stu answered honestly.

"Somehow, Randy became pregnant again. He waited longer to tell me this time. He was so excited, even after what happened the first time." Stu looked down sadly at the memory. "I bashed a beer bottle over his head and threatened him. I can still remember all of the blood on his forehead."

"Did he lose this baby?" Adam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

A sigh of relief left him when Stu shook his head. "No. But he did leave me. He said that I've become a monster. He would know, because it takes one to know one. And that we'd be reunited in hell."

"What did he mean by that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Until now, I never put too much stock in those words." Stu said.

Adam was silent for a moment. If Randy hadn't lost the baby, then that meant that there was another Orton wandering the earth somewhere. Did Randy give the baby up for adoption? Or did he still know where it was? Once more, Adam felt as if he had been excluded from a significant portion of his boyfriend's life. He needed to know that Randy trusted him and believed that he would be there for him. And if Randy didn't show that trust, then Adam would have to prove that he deserved it.

"Do you know what happened to the baby?" Adam asked.

Stu shook his head. "I wish I did. But, if anyone would know, it would be Glenn. Randy hooked up with him shortly after he left me. It's worth a shot."

"Thanks." Adam said, before he rose and walked back out to the car. His next mission: find Glenn.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** There's Randy's back story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review!


	14. Heath and Jeff Updates

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 14/? – Heath and Jeff Updates

**OOOO**

Heath had curled in on himself, his hands on his now-flat stomach as he traced over the row of trim, neat stitches. His normally lively eyes were hazed over and there were tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks, but they never did. The red-head had been in that same position for close to two hours, and had refused to allow the nurses to fix the amount of pain medication in his IV. No amount of medication would fix the hole in his heart. And Jay sat at his bedside the entire time, afraid to leave him, but he knew that he would have to soon if he wanted to sleep before Raw. Tentatively, he reached for Heath's hand. Heath allowed him to take it.

Heath hadn't said a word. He hadn't needed to. Jay could see every emotion that he felt written clearly on his handsome face. And every second that Heath looked at him so brokenly, Jay's resolve to castrate John Laureinitis increased. He didn't care if it got him fired – hell, he doubted Heath would want to work there after what had happened. Jay could still remember how elated Heath had been when he found out that it was a little girl. The baby had been named before she was even born – Isabelle Christine. And Jay knew that it killed Heath to know that he would never be able to hold her. It killed Jay too.

Gently, Jay stroked the red-head's side. He was careful to avoid the site of the D&C – he didn't want Heath to think on that more than he had to. Just as he expected, Heath instantly relaxed under his touch. The red-head unfurled his body and stretched out on the soft hospital bed, careful not to put too much strain on his stitches. The tears finally streaked down his face, slow and calculated. He truly hated to look weak in front of his husband, but he just didn't care anymore. Jay continued to stroke every inch of flawless skin that he could reach, circling 'round the injury over and over. Heath's breath stuttered, before he started to sob.

"I really hate to do this, Heath. You know that I would stay here if I could. But the bastard GM has me in a match and I need sleep if I don't want to be reinjured." Jay said lowly. He handed Heath a tissue to dry his face.

"I don't… I don't want you to leave me." Heath stuttered out. There was a certain terror in his eyes that couldn't be described with words, and it made Jay's heart ache.

"I know that, babe. I don't want to leave you either." Jay returned. "I can call Justin if you want. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind coming to sit with you for a few hours."

Heath's eyes lit up for the first time in hours and it made Jay's heart flutter. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do _anything_ for you, baby." Jay said honestly.

Heath watched silently as Jay called Justin. Heath could almost _hear_ the other man frantically screaming on the other end of the line, worried about his best friend. Within fifteen minutes, the ravenette was in the room and forcing Jay out so that he could be with the red-head. Heath cast his husband a sheepish smile, before he allowed Justin to dote over him. The African had always been a little obsessive when it came to his welfare, but maybe that was because they had known each other for so many years and were practically inseparable by now. Jay offered Heath a small smile, before he started back to the hotel. He knew that Heath was in good hands.

**OOOO**

Jeff blinked slowly. Everything was a little bit blurry. He felt a small burn at his thigh, and when he looked down, he saw that he had bitten down on the end of his cigarette and the lit end had burned a hole in his pants. He cussed under his breath, before he spit out the vile tobacco and threw it and the broken half into the ashtray. After he had lit another one, he pulled forward a bit to unlatch the car from his back. And then he opened the door and stumbled outside. He wasn't in any pain and there wasn't any blood, so that was a good thing. He must've blacked out from the whiplash or something…

He sighed when his eyes fell on a cherry red BMW, which had collided with the bed of his truck. At that moment, he seriously considered hitting something. Out of _all_ the people that could've hit him, it _had_ to be her. Jeff frowned and tried to blow a perfect smoke ring as Maryse climbed out of the car, glaring daggers at him as she came around from to inspect the damage. When she started to scream at him in fluent French, he knew that he was in for a long and painful night. What he wouldn't give for a shot of _something, anything_ to knock him out so he wouldn't have to endure the torture! But fate had never been on his side…

"Yes, I will pay for the damages. I know that your car is a wreck, I have two working eyes. If it'll make you feel better, I have a sledge in the back. Take a couple cracks at my car. I don't give a damn."

Maryse continued to scream in French.

"Y'know, I never did enjoy those French lessons in school. I think I fell asleep in that class… until Mademoiselle Williams came along. She had to have the biggest set I had ever seen -,"

Maryse slapped him across the face, before she stalked off to find a phone to call the police.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	15. Meet Alannah

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 15/? – Meet Alannah

**OOOO**

Adam knocked on the door of the Jacobs Household, unsure if anyone was even awake inside. It was almost 3:00 AM, and while Adam didn't want to be rude, he would throw all caution to the wind when it came to Randy. Randy and Kimberly were his life, but there was still so much that he didn't know about Randy. And if there was another child out there with Randy's DNA, then Adam needed to know about that. Maybe this child was the last link that he needed to solve this demented situation…

A few minutes later, Glenn answered the door. He leveled Adam with an uncertain stare, before he shook his head and stepped to the side, allowing him into the dark house. Even in the darkness, Adam could still make out the faint glisten of Glenn's red leather mask. It seemed like his belief that he was scarred beyond redemption was more than just a storyline. And then Adam remembered that he had seen Glenn without his mask on several occasions, but always when he was around Randy. It struck him as odd, but he didn't comment.

"What can I do for you, Adam?" Glenn sounded unnervingly hospitable as he closed the door behind the smaller blond. Adam took a breath to steady himself as Glenn turned on the lights.

"Actually, I'm here to talk about Randy." Glenn's eyes widened a little bit, but he didn't comment. "I talked with Wade earlier. He said that Randy miscarried one baby, but he didn't know what happened to the second baby."

"The asshole actually confessed to what he did to Randy?" Glenn sounded surprised.

"He hasn't done that before?" Adam asked.

Glenn shook his head. "Even after counseling and what not, he would never fully come clean about what he did. He'd apologize for it constantly, but he would never admit what he did. He must really like you."

Adam swallowed hard. "_Like_ me?"

"Don't worry about it." Glenn waved his hand dismissively. "Stu wouldn't _dare_ to put his hands on you. He _knows_ what Randy is fully capable of when he's riled up. He wouldn't risk a fatal wound just to hurt you."

"What did Randy do?" Adam asked, confused. He didn't doubt that there was a reason that Stu had left this out of his story.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Figures." Here, Glenn smirked evilly. "You think that Stu is dangerous _drunk_, then you've never seen him sober. Randy had just found out that he was pregnant again when Stu decided to use him as a human punching-bag. Instinctively, Randy picked up a piece of broken glass and stabbed him in the stomach."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, on several occasions, Randy had admitted to the fact that when he was riled up, he wasn't exactly rational. In fact, Adam was convinced that that was what had caused Randy to try and take his own life. He couldn't see any other reason for him to do it. If he had been thinking rationally and had been able to tell Adam the truth, then it would have never come to this. Adam only hoped that he wasn't learning all of this information when it was already too late…

Really, Adam was of two minds about this sudden revelation. He was thankful to know that Randy had (or at least he had _tried)_ to stand up for himself. But, on the other hand, it probably only earned him a fiercer beating once the bastard had healed. And he couldn't even begin to think about what it had done to his Viper psychologically. He loved this man and yet he was terrified of him. He wanted to be with him and to raise their children together, but Stu was trying to hurt him. All around, it was an awful situation.

"But, however interesting that story is, you're not here to talk more about Stu. You're here to talk about the baby." Glenn said and Adam nodded. "Okay, then. Follow me."

The blond followed the dark haired man through the maze-like house, careful to avoid obstacles (such as fallen toys and small dolls) along the way. He followed Glenn up the stairs and down the hall, where there was a large room with the name 'Alannah' written on it in beautifully painted wooden letters. Adam smiled a little at that. So, Randy had had a little girl. He wondered briefly what had made Randy come to the decision that he couldn't raise her on his own, but then he realized that she came with a lot of dark memories.

He looked down at the sweet little bundle, so lovingly cradled in her dark blue baby blanket. Even if she was four, she still had a tendency to suck on her thumb as she slept. She had a full head of coppery blond hair. Briefly, Adam wondered where that had come from. It couldn't have been from Stu or Randy, because both were almost ravenettes. Gently, Adam reached down and brushed the hair away from her eyes. She was incredibly adorable, from her long coal lashes to the small turn-up off the tip of her nose.

"Thank you." Adam said as both walked back out into the hallway. "The real reason that I came here tonight wasn't only to see Alannah, I have to admit. You seem rather close to Randy. Therefore, you need to know that he tried to kill himself."

Glenn didn't seem too shocked, but one could tell that he was upset by the news. "How is he?"

Adam shook his head. "He had a lot of water in his lungs and it scarred the tissue there. He's on a ventilator because he can't breathe on his own. They said that this is the end of the road, but I don't think so. I know that he'll wake up."

"You should head back to him now." Glenn said. "He needs you."

"I'll do that. Thank you again." Adam said, before he rushed back out to his car. He needed to see Randy.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Update on Randy's condition next chapter! Oh, and we find out more about Jeff's situation. Is his condition more serious then he thinks? Please Review!


	16. In Sickness and Health

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 16/? – In Sickness and Health

**OOOO**

"I know that it hurts, Heath, but you have to be rational. You have two beautiful sons that _adore_ you. You have a husband that _needs_ you. Think of them, Heath." Justin said softly.

Heath shook his head. His handsome face was lowered to the bed, and his muscular arms were loosely secured around his flat stomach. "I want her back, Justin! I want to be with my baby!"

"Shh…" Justin consoled him, tenderly stroking the arm that was closest to him. "I know, Heath. I know. It's not fair that you had to lose her. But she wouldn't want you to react like this. She wouldn't want you to talk like this."

Heath looked at Justin, no emotion on his face. "I want to be with my baby."

Justin shook his head. "I understand that, Heath. When I lost my first baby, I felt the same. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to hold him. But then I had Rosita. I still miss my first baby, and I'm sorry that I could never meet him. But there's always the chance for another baby, Heath."

"I should've done more to defend her. I should've taken better care of her. I don't deserve happiness, that's the reason she was taken from me. Jay will realize how useless I am soon. He'll take JJ and DJ, and I'll be all alone."

"No." Justin shook his head. "Jay would never do that to you."

Heath looked up at his best friend, his face as hard as steel. "I've made my decision, Justin. I want to be with Isabelle. I want to hold my baby."

**OOOO**

When Adam finally made it back to the hospital, visiting hours had just started. The nurses at the front desk smiled at him as he made his way to Randy's room, a bouquet of fresh roses in his hand from the Gift Shop downstairs. Roses were of extreme sentimental value between them. Randy, ever the gentleman, had given them to Adam on their first date. That was when Adam knew that he was head-over-heels for The Viper. And on the day Adam was forced to retire, there had been a bouquet of fresh flowers waiting for him in his hotel room – from Randy, of course.

Adam set the flowers on the windowsill, loving how the simple addition seemed to brighten up the room considerably. He turned back to Randy, who still lay as still as ever. A nurse carefully adjusted the medication in his IV, before she scribbled a few notes on his clipboard and made her exit. Adam took a seat in the EZ-chair next to the bed and carefully took Randy's hand. The hand tensed around his ever so slightly, the fingers curling around his hand just enough to give a little shape. Adam smiled a little bit.

"Randy… I know everything now. I know what that bastard did to you, how he hurt you. It doesn't make you any less of a man. In fact, I think it makes you extremely brave to have endured all of that. Stu can't hurt you anymore, baby. And I know about the baby, too. She's beautiful and looks so much like you,

"I'm not mad at you for hitting me, baby. I'll admit that I was a little scared at first, but I never should have let you run off like that. I can't help but feel like this is partially my fault that you're in this hospital bed. If I had stopped you before you left, this would be a totally different conversation,

"I love you, Randy. I never stopped loving you, nor _will_ I ever stop loving you. You'll never totally forget about your past, but I want to help you move on to a better future. You, me, Kimberly, and Alannah… we're all a family. I want us to be together, the way we were meant to be,

"So please, baby, open up those blue eyes and look at me."

Silence fell over the room, and Adam was worried that his entire speech had fallen on deaf ears. But then, Randy's facial muscles twitched. Slowly, ever so slowly, his blue eyes flickered open and took in the light for the first time in over seventy-two hours. The eyes flickered over to Adam, and the poor blond's heart almost stopped. Leaping out of the chair, he threw his arms (as delicately as he could, mindful of all of the wires) around Randy's body and pulled him close. Tentatively, Randy's arms wrapped around him in turn.

**OOOO**

Jeff sat on the curb as the police took Maryse's statement, smoking his third cigarette. He was abnormally shaky, but he figured that that was from the shock of the entire situation. He had lost the first two cigarettes simply because they had fallen out of his hands before he could light them. When he was finally able to light the third, it trembled so terribly in his hand that he was afraid that he would break it in half. He took a deep breath to calm himself and rose off of the curb as an officer came over to take his statement.

The young woman asked him what had happened, and Jeff explained that he had turned into the lane to return home after being sent home from work on an impromptu maternity leave when Maryse rear-ended him. He didn't remember whether he had cut her off or not, but it was possible that he had. The officer looked him over and said that if he was pregnant, he should be checked out by the EMTs. Kindly, Jeff refused. His car was taken off-site by the tow truck, and once he was cleared to leave, he started to walk home…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	17. An Unfortunate End

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Kane/Randy, Wade/Randy, Jay/Heath, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 17/20 – An Unfortunate End

**OOOO**

Jay was extremely confident, if not a bit cocky, heading into his match against Jinder Mahal. It was his first match since he had won the title, but more so, his first match since Heath had lost the baby. There were so many emotions inside of him that conflicted with each other. He was elated that he had won the title, but depressed about the loss of the baby. He was excited to be in a match, but wanted no more then to head back to Heath's room and hold him until all of this was little more than a memory. The sheer amount of emotion had him so distracted that Mahal landed a few halfway decent hits on him.

The rumor was that shortly after Over The Limit, Cody had had a healthy (albeit premature) little boy, whom he had named Cayden. He would be out until SmackDown, and then, he would most likely be bringing the baby with him. He had been removed from the active roster, however. Not that that really mattered to John Laureinitis. The GM seemed to think that he could make anyone wrestle at anytime – example, Heath – case and point. Just at the memory of that, Jay landed a devastating Kill Switch and left Mahal sprawled out on the canvas. A Frog Splash then led to the cover for the three count.

After the match, Jay went to visit Phil. He felt awful for leaving the kids with him for so long, but it really couldn't be avoided. He knocked on the Second City Saint's door loudly, and when he answered, Jay saw that he was still getting ready for his match. There was a certain amount of worry in his wide, olive eyes. Jay realized that he hadn't seen the Enigma hanging off of him like Phil was an extension of his body in the last few days. And considering the fact that Jeff was right in the middle of an extremely difficult pregnancy, he knew that Phil must be worried.

"I'm here to take the kids back. Sorry I left them for so long, but Heath really needed me there with him." Jay said. Phil nodded, because he did understand. He had been there with Jeff.

"That's fine." He stepped aside and opened the door a little wider, allowing Jay to come inside. Meanwhile, he continued to roll fresh tape onto his wrists. "They're all bathed and fed, so that should take a little of the load off your shoulders."

"Thanks." And then, Jay asked the million-dollar question. "How long has it been since you heard from Jeff?"

Phil froze and looked down at the floor. "Two days. And his car was towed to the junkyard. The bed of his truck was destroyed."

"You don't think that he was hurt, do you?" Jay asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue." Phil said. "I've tried to call him, but he won't answer."

"Well, best of luck to you." Jay said. "I would stay and chat longer, but Justin texted me in the middle of my match to tell me that Heath was being released from the hospital at 9:00. I wanna be home to make sure that he's settled."

"That's fine." Phil dismissed softly. He handed over Kimberly and the two boys walked out slowly. "If you ever need any more help, just let me know."

"Thanks. I may have to take you up on that offer." Jay said.

The ride back to their house was silent. The three children were lulled to sleep by the slow movement of the car, so by the time Jay reached the house, he had to take two trips out to the car to carry them all in. He took JJ and DJ first, unlocking the front door to the house and carrying them upstairs, tucking them into their beds. The sweet little boys bundled down beneath the blankets, nuzzling their reddish-blond heads onto the pillows. Jay carried Kimberly in next, intending to put her in the nursery where Isabelle would have slept, when he realized that the light was on inside…

A little unnerved by this, he set Kimberly in the room with the two boys and closed the door softly behind him. He walked back over to the nursery and opened the door slightly; not at all sure of what he was afraid of. The first thing he saw was Heath stretched out on the floor. Thinking that his husband had merely fallen asleep at the foot of the crib, like he had done so many times while he was pregnant, Jay let out a breath of relief and started to walk closer to him. That was, until he noticed how his left hand was clenched tight around the handle of a blade.

"Heath?" And then he saw the blood splattered on the carpet. "HEATH!"

He fell to his knees beside his beloved, his heart hammering like mad in his chest as he felt for a pulse. He checked the wrist, the neck; he even set his head on the smaller man's chest. There was no heartbeat. Heath was dead. Jay's heart froze and his blood ran cold. Quickly, he lifted the lifeless body into his arms and hugged him close to his chest. Blood from his wound smeared on his shirt and jeans, but Jay didn't care. The movement jostled his arm and the knife fell down on the wooden floor with a _thud_. Jay's heart sank when he realized that the instrument that caused his husband's end had been his own pocket knife…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** That was… a lot of angst. Well, be sure to tell me how it was. Please Review!


	18. Come Back to Me

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 18/20 – Come Back to Me

**OOOO**

The doctor had removed Randy's ventilator and for the first time in seventy-two hours, Randy's vitals were stable without the assistance of a machine. His chest was a little sore, but that was understandable. Currently, he had the bed situated so that he could sit erect, with a bunch of pillows stuffed behind his back to add support to his shoulders. He had a Styrofoam cup filled with icy cold water, which was all he was allowed to take in at the moment to see how much his stomach could handle. The doctor assured Adam that once Randy could stomach solid foods, he would be released into Adam's care.

However, Randy had other ideas. Once he was released from the hospital, he intended to check himself in to the St. Louis Psychiatric Clinic for a full evaluation. He was fully aware of all of the pain that he had put Adam through, from hitting him to jumping off of the bridge, and he wanted to ensure that something of this scale never happened again. Adam tried to assure him that he wasn't mad about the fact that Randy had hit him, that he _understood_, but Randy wouldn't listen to him. Randy had convinced himself that he was a monster, and he didn't want to hurt Adam like he had been hurt.

"Randy." Tentatively, the blond reached out and touched the sheared brunette's hand. When Randy didn't flinch away, he intertwined their hands and looked directly into Randy's eyes. "You're _not_ Stu. You're _not_ a monster."

"You didn't see the look in your eyes after I hit you, Adam. The fear. The hatred." Randy shivered. "It was the exact same way that I used to look at Stu. You deserve better than me, Adam."

"Why don't you let _me_ decide what I deserve?" Adam snapped back.

"Can't you understand that every minute you're around me, you're in danger? I'm not _rational_, Adam. I never have been. I stabbed a man with a glass shard before he even laid a _finger_ on me!" Randy exclaimed.

Adam shook his head, blond locks tumbling over his shoulders. "Randy… it was self-defense. You knew that Stu would kill that baby. You had no other way to defend yourself."

"I could have killed him." Randy confessed sullenly.

"But you didn't," Adam said, "think on that. Think on the positive."

"How can you not be afraid of me?" Randy asked.

"I'm not afraid of you because I love you. You say that you saw the look in my eyes when you hit me? Well, I saw the look in yours. Terror. Fear. Self-Loathing. A real monster wouldn't hate himself for hurting the ones he loves!" Adam exclaimed. "You love me and _that's_ why you did this to yourself. If you didn't love me, then you wouldn't care."

Silence fell over the room like a ton of bricks. Randy looked down at the table in front of him, his eyes following the elaborate designs on the wooden surface. Anything to not have to look at Adam. But Adam's calm, knowing green eyes bore into his side. They burned holes into his skin, letting him know that he wasn't about to give up on him anytime soon. Finally, Randy turned back to him. His own icy cerulean orbs were filled to the brim with tears, tears that would never be shed. He took a breath and held it. Finally, he could admit to himself that he was afraid. Hell, he was damn well _terrified_ of the truth.

"All of those dreams that I had, those horrible nightmares… all of them were about Stu." Randy confessed. "I would lash out into the darkness and break alarm clocks, lamps… fall out of bed… and one time, I almost hit you."

Adam frowned; he didn't remember that at all. "When was that?"

Randy chuckled bitterly. "You honestly don't remember?" Adam shook his head. "You were six months pregnant with Kimberly at the time. You tried to wake me up from my dream and, well, I open my eyes to find my fist centimeters away from your face."

"That wasn't your fault." Adam denied. He still didn't remember the occasion. "I should have been more cautious about how I woke you from your dream. Instead, I just rushed in and I scared you."

"You should've been more careful?" Randy scoffed. "I should be the one who is more careful! I don't… I don't trust myself around you anymore, Adam. Hitting you was bad enough, but what if I… what if I do something worse?"

"I know that you won't do anything worse, Randy, because I trust you. I trust the doctors at the St. Louis Psychiatric Clinic to find out what's wrong with you and to make it better. And then, you'll return to me and we can be a family again. You, me, Kimberly, and Alannah. Maybe we'll even have more." Adam said.

"You… you met Alannah?" Randy sounded surprised; astonished, even.

"Yes, I did." Adam confirmed. "And she's a beautiful little angel who looks just… like… you."

From the way Adam talked about Alannah, Glenn hadn't told him the entire story. But that was okay. Randy preferred it if he were the one to tell Adam that story, anyway. He and Adam talked for a little while longer, the atmosphere between them slightly more relaxed now that Adam had laid all his cards down on the table. Finally, Adam excused himself down to the cafeteria for some dinner. He asked if Randy wanted anything to drink, since he wouldn't be allowed to eat for another hour or so, but Randy declined. Adam kissed his boyfriend's forehead and left for the basement.

**OOOO**

Phil, still extremely worried about his husband after the brief conversation that he had had with Jay, had decided that drastic times called for drastic measures. He packed what little he would need and shipped himself off to Cameron, North Carolina. When he arrived several hours later, he rented a car and drove it to the house that they had rented together. It was down the street from the house that Jeff and Matt had lived in as a child, and next door to the house where Matt lived with his long-time fiancée AJ Lee.

Phil used his spare key to enter the house, seeing as all of the lights were off inside. Jeff's car wasn't there, but Phil hadn't expected it to be. After all, the Enigma had just been in a major accident and his car was in the junkyard getting ready to be turned into scrap metal. Phil entered the den and threw his suitcase down by the staircase, kicking off his sneakers in some random direction as well. His olive eyes fell on the form curled up on the couch. The man's breath was labored and uneven, there was a bloodstain on the couch, and Jeff was unconscious.

Quickly, Phil knelt down beside his baby and set his hands on the man's swollen stomach. His worry mounted as Jeff let out a pained moan just from his tender touch. Slowly, Phil stroked the swollen stomach as he tried to think of what to do. He called out to his husband, but Jeff couldn't hear him. He lifted Jeff's shirt a little bit to see a thick, dark red mark on the tattooed skin. Frantically, he reached for his cell phone and dialed 911. He took hold of Jeff's hand, thankful to at least feel Jeff's fingers weakly twist around his.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"I think that my husband is losing his baby."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	19. The Birth of Lauren

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 19/20 – The Birth of Lauren

**OOOO**

**TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER**

"Mr. Brooks?" A small, dark-haired nurse asked. Phil rose to his feet and started to shift from side to side nervously. "Mr. Hardy was in labor when you found him. The blood stain that you found was from when his water broke."

Phil nodded. This was a lot to take in all at once. Jeff was barely even six months. "What about the baby? Did it survive?"

The nurse smiled at him. "Yes, the baby survived. She's a healthy six pounds, three ounces. She's in the nursery now. You can come and see her if you want."

Phil followed the nurse to the elevator. Finally, he turned to her and asked, "What about Jeff? He was unconscious when he came in, and he wasn't responsive. Is he okay?"

The nurse's smile faltered a little bit. "Mr. Brooks, were you aware that Mr. Hardy suffers from a severe infection in his brain?" From the way the color drained out of Phil's face, she knew that he hadn't. "It's not terminal. It can be treated."

"Why?" Phil forced out after a minute. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I'm not sure why he wouldn't tell you. You said that he had been acting irrationally lately, and that's the reason. He couldn't think clearly and he couldn't take his medication because it was potentially harmful to the baby." The nurse said.

"But… but he will be okay? The infection hasn't gotten too far out of hand?" Phil asked, worried about the older man.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "He'll be fine. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days, however."

Finally, they arrived at the nursery. A sea of sweet, innocent little babies slumbered in their little cribs. The nurse slid a mask over her face and put on a special protective gown and gloves, before she handed the same equipment to Phil. Once Phil had all of it on, they went inside and the nurse led him to a peaceful little girl in the far corner. She had a full head of thin, blond hair that looked a lot like Jeff's before he dyed it and calm, sea foam eyes. Carefully, the nurse lifted the little body out of the crib and handed her over to Phil. Phil and Jeff's little miracle stared back at him with wonder in her eyes.

Phil smiled down at her and she cooed loudly, before she reached out for his face with one of her chubby little hands. She was flawless, every inch of her perfection. Phil couldn't have asked for a better baby. And it was all thanks to Jeff. Absently, Phil wondered if Jeff had even been awake to see the baby. But he doubted it – all of the medication that they had to have him on for his fever and the brain infection most likely knocked him out. But that was okay, because he had all of eternity to look at their little one in wonder. At the moment, his number one priority was healing.

"What would you like to name her, Mr. Brooks?" The nurse asked sweetly. Phil chuckled a little at that. While 'Little Miracle' _sounded_ nice, he doubted she would want to be called that forever.

"I want to name her…" Phil was silent for a moment. He and Jeff had talked about baby names, but none of them really suited the little wonder in his arms. "I want to name her Lauren. Lauren Marie Brooks-Hardy."

**OOOO**

Jay sat at his husband's bedside, so still that he could be compared to a statue. Heath had been pronounced 'Dead on Arrival'. The doctors hadn't even tried to revive him. But they had allowed Jay all the time that he needed to say his last words to the man that had, and would always have, his heart. However, all Jay could do was sit and stare at him. It was like, if he came any closer, all of this would become _real_ and he would have to face the stone-cold truth that Heath was _dead_. How was he to live with the fact that he hadn't done all that he could to help Heath? He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that Heath was dead.

Adam entered the room, a bottle of water from the cafeteria downstairs in hand. From the look on Jay's face, he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in the last twenty-four hours. Adam shook his head softly. His kids needed him at his best. They would have so many questions, not all of which Jay was ready to answer. But, more importantly, they needed Jay to be there for them in their time of need. Carefully, Adam slid the water bottle into Jay's hand and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders. When he looked down at Jay's face, he saw tears slowly streak down the reddened skin.

"It's not your fault, Jay." Adam said finally. "I know that that's what it feels like. At first, you only want to blame yourself. Now, my situation is a little bit different than yours, I'll admit. I _have_ someone to blame. But, here is what you have to realize."

"What's that?" Jay asked. His voice trembled involuntarily.

"Two days ago, God realized that he was missing one of his angels, so he recruited one of the best. But he didn't want little Isabelle to be lonely, so he took Heath with her. They're in God's hands now, Jay-Jay. They're taken care of."

Jay nodded slowly. "He's in better hands now, I know that. But I never thought that I would have to say goodbye to him. I'm nine years older than him, damn it! I should have died first!"

Adam shook his head, softly running his hands over Jay's shoulders. "Heath wouldn't want you to think like that. _Isabelle_ wouldn't want you to think like that. They loved you and would want what's best for you."

"What's best for me is to have them here." Jay mumbled.

"You know what the first thing that I thought of when I heard that Randy jumped off a bridge?" Jay shook his head. "I wanted to jump off of the bridge with him. I wanted to be with him." Adam said softly. "But then I remembered that I had a beautiful, six-month-old baby that _needed_ me. Just like Jason and Derek need you."

Jay looked down at Heath for the last time. His face seemed so totally serene, and Jay knew at once that he wasn't scared as he died. Taking the lifeless hand in his, he raised it to his lips and kissed the icy cold skin. It wasn't fair that Heath had been taken from him so brutally, but he knew that what Adam had said was entirely true. He continued to stare down at Heath's lifeless face, heartbroken. His heart hammered away in his chest as he rose from his seat and walked over to the door. The impression of the pocket knife could be seen in his front pocket.

**OOOO**

Randy had been released from the hospital and Adam drove him down to the airport. The sheared brunette insisted that he drop him off outside of the airport and not see him inside. It hurt Adam to hear the brokenness in Randy's voice, but he knew that this clinic would make him better. Randy vanished inside of the airport. And Adam couldn't help but feel as if this was the last time that he would ever see his boyfriend…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	20. Epilogue: Heath's Funeral

**Title:** The Voices

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Angst

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Phil/Jeff, etc.

**Summary:** Randy has been keeping a secret from Adam, and it is threatening to destroy their relationship. What is that secret? And when all is out in the open, will their love survive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Mpreg

**Part:** 20/20 – Epilogue: Heath's Funeral

**OOOO**

"When I first met Heath, he was a loudmouthed addition to the WWE roster. He stole my heart without much effort. But he was conflicted, heartbroken over the recent loss of his mother, and unsure of his future with the WWE. My heart went out to him, without a doubt. I tried to teach him what I knew about the business, but what he achieved he did on his own. And despite his rather caustic remarks on the mike, he was one of the most wonderful men one could ever wish to know. It was my honor to be able to call him my husband,

"We have three beautiful children – Jason Jr., Derek James, and Isabelle Christine Reso. Unfortunately, an accident took our third baby from us before we could even hold her in our arms. She would have been beautiful. I know this, because she would have looked exactly like Heath. In the words of my best friend, who I asked to come here today for moral support, God needed another angel. And he didn't want someone as precious and innocent as Isabelle to be lonely, so he took Heath with her. And even if it hurts, they're in a better place now. I know that Isabelle is watching over Heath, and she is watching over all of us,

"In the end, I don't have to wonder if Heath loved me. To see the look on his face as he carried Isabelle for six months, to hear him talk to her, to hear him _thank_ me for allowing him another chance to be a father – that is how I know that he loved me. If there would be one thing that I would change, I would tell him to not contest that match. I know that he wouldn't listen to me, but still. I can't help but feel as if I'm a little bit responsible for how all of this played out, at least in that aspect. All I can say is that I love you, Heath. I always will. You've earned this rest. And soon enough, we'll be together again."

Jay touched a hand to the coffin in respect, before he laid a rose on the wooden surface and walked off.

**MEANWHILE**

Jeff opened his eyes for the first time in over a week, looking around the room hesitantly. The first thing he noticed was that his stomach had flattened out and he couldn't feel the baby anymore. Anxiety rose in him as he tried to figure out what had occurred, now frantic. But a soothing hand on his shoulder calmed him. The infection in his brain had cleared and Jeff was one-hundred percent healthy, or at least on his way. And after a brief talk with the doctor, Phil had been cleared to bring the baby in so that Jeff could hold her for the first time. Jeff's emerald eyes widened and he smiled behind his oxygen mask.

Phil handed her over to him and watched as he nuzzled her close to his body. "Her name's Lauren. She's our little miracle." Jeff smiled at the name. "I'm so sorry that I didn't see the signs that you were sick, baby. You seriously risked your health and I wish it didn't come down to you almost dying to realize that." Phil said.

Jeff averted his eyes. He couldn't talk because he still needed the constant flow of oxygen to remain conscious.

"Look at me, Jeff." The Enigma did as he was told and looked at the younger ravenette. "I'm not mad at you. How could I be, when you delivered a healthy baby that takes my breath away every time that I look at her?"

Jeff shook his head. He didn't know what to think.

Phil locked eyes with Jeff once more. "If there's anything I learned from watching Jay and Heath, it's that you can't take a single moment in life for granted. Anything and everything can change in an instant, and there's no time machine to take you back to fix it. We need to cherish everything. And I know that I wouldn't want to spend eternity with anyone but you."

Jeff smiled as Phil planted a soft kiss on his forehead, before he pulled the chair in closer and tickled the baby's belly. Words could not express how much he loved his little family and how thankful he was that they had come into his life. He would, quite honestly, be lost without them. And he was sure that it was the same for Jeff. The future ahead of the two men looked bright and, as Phil cast a side glance at his husband happily playing with their week-old baby, he knew that there would be several more children lighting their future.

**OOOO**

Randy knocked harshly on the hardwood door. It was cold and windy and altogether just plain _hell_, and all he wanted was to head inside and close his eyes, pretending like all of this was just a dark, dismal memory. He clutched his suitcase tight to his body, the only possessions inside those that had been in the car when he had first traveled to jump off of the bridge. Other than that, he had nothing more than the shirt, pants, and shoes that he currently had on. Not that he would need it where he planned on going. But still…

A few seconds later, the door opened and a familiar face stared down at him. The face that haunted his nightmares. "You were right. I am a monster. I don't deserve Adam's love. I only deserve you."

A slow smirk spread across Wade's face. He took a fistful of Randy's shirt and yanked him inside, before he slammed the door closed behind him. "Let me show you _exactly_ what you deserve, you little bitch."

The suitcase fell out of Randy's hand as Wade violently tore Randy's shirt off of his skin. And the cycle started all over again…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** And that's it folks! If there's enough demand for it, I _can_ write a sequel. Just let me know!


End file.
